My Love Is A Prince
by ByunXiKim
Summary: Luhan seorang pangeran yang terjebak dipatung dewa selama ratusan tahun dan Baekhyun adalah orang yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari sana. Untuk bisa hidup normal kembali Luhan harus menemukan cinta sejatinya atau jika tidak, ia akan menghilang selamanya. Berhasilkah Luhan? Luhan & Baekhyun fanfiction. Lubaek slight Krisbaek, yaoi, crack pair. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**My Love From the Past**

Main Cast : Baekhyun &amp; Luhan

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Disclaimer : Semua cast di sini bukan milik saya~

Warning : Yaoi, Alur berantakan &amp; rada nggak jelas, Crack Pair

Happy Reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Baekhyun menatap lurus lembaran kanvas kosong yang ada di hadapannya. Sudah dua jam berlalu, tetapi dia belum menggoreskan sebuah garis pun di sana.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya pelan.

Tok..tok..tok

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamarnya.

Di sana terlihat Kyungsoo, adik Baekhyun, memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Hyung, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanyanya.

"Ani, masuklah" sahut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo lalu masuk ke dalam kamar dan berdiri di belakang hyung-nya itu.

"Jadi kau berjam-jam menurung diri di kamar hanya untuk memandang kanvas kosong ini hyung?" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Enak saja. Aku dari tadi berusaha untuk melukis sesuatu Kyung-ie, tapi entah kenapa aku sedang tidak ada insipirasi. Ahhh padahal pameran akan berlangsung sebulan lagi, tapi aku masih kurang dua lukisan lagi." curhat Baekhyun frustasi.

"Yasudah kalau memang sedang tidak ada inspirasi jangan di paksakan. Lebih baik sekarang hyung makan malam saja dulu." Ajak Kyungsoo, dia menarik tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian bangun dari posisi duduknya, dia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya yang sudah kaku karena terlalu lama duduk.

"Kau turunlah dulu nanti aku menyusul" ucap Baekhyun sambil membereskan semua peralatan lukisnya.

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jangan lama-lama hyung, eomma sudah mengomel karena hanya kau yang belum turun."

"Ne… ne" sahut Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan alat lukisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini keluarga Byun sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan malam. Terlihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang bertengkar karena berebut ayam goreng yang hanya tersisa satu potong di sana.

"Ah hyung ini jatahku. Hyung kan sudah makan dua." Protes Kyungsoo.

"Ya tapi aku masih lapar Kyung-ie, sekali-sekali mengalahlah sama hyung mu ini" pinta Baekhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat memelas.

"Apanya yang sekali-sekali? Setiap saat aku mengalah denganmu hyung" cibir Kyungsoo.

Suho yang tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran kedua adiknya itu akhirnya memberikan ayam jatahnya yang belum di makan kepada Kyungsoo, "Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar. Ini kau makan saja jatah hyung, yang itu berikan saja kepada Baekhyun" lerai Suho.

Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun, "Harusnya kau ini meniru Suho hyung, Baekhyun hyung"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli dengan ucapan Kyungsoo, dia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan anak-anaknya. Walaupun usia anak-anak mereka sudah dewasa, tetapi kelakuan mereka bisa dibilang masih seperti anak kecil.

Byun Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook, yang sekarang sudah berganti nama menjadi Byun Ryeowook, memiliki tiga orang anak dan semuanya namja.

Anak pertama adalah Byun Junmyeon, namun dia dari kecil lebih suka dipanggil Suho, karena sebagai anak pertama dia _guardian_ bagi kedua adiknya. Suho saat ini sudah berusia 25 tahun. Dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan _real estate_ yang cukup terkenal di Korea.

Byun Baekhyun adalah anak kedua dikeluarga ini. Dia berusia 22 tahun. Saat ini masih berkuliah di Seoul University jurusan seni lukis. Baekhyun merupakan mahasiswa yang sangat berbakat, dia terkenal dengan karya lukisnya yang sangat bagus dan bernilai seni tinggi.

Anak terakhir dikeluarga ini adalah Byun Kyungsoo, usianya satu tahun lebih muda dari Baekhyun. Berkuliah di tempat yang sama dengan Baekhyun, namun berbeda jurusan. Kyungsoo mengambil jurusan sejarah.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memiliki paras yang cantik sama seperti eomma mereka, Ryeowook. Sedangkan Suho berparas tampan sama seperti sang appa, Yesung.

"Aih iya. Suho hyung akhir minggu ini jadikan menemaniku mencari bahan penelitian untuk tugasku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Suho sejenak berpikir, "Emm.. sepertinya akhir minggu ini hyung tidak bisa Kyung-ie. Lay mengajakku untuk menemaninya menjemput kedua orangtuanya yang datang dari China" jawab Suho dengan nada sedih, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menemani Kyungsoo, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Lay, namjachingu-nya itu akan merajuk jika Suho tidak mau menemaninya untuk bertemu orangtuanya. Apalagi ini menjadi kesempatan Suho untuk mendekatkan diri dengan kedua calon mertuanya itu.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah cemberunya, "Jadi kau lebih memilih Lay hyung daripada aku?"

"Bukan begitu Kyung-ie. Orangtua Lay kan jarang datang ke sini, jadi selama mereka di sini aku harus bersikap baik kepada mereka" Suho mencoba menjelaskan hal itu kepada sang adik agar dia mengerti.

"Sudahlah Kyung-ie, kan masih ada Baekhyun yang bisa menemanimu" ucap Ryeowook.

"Mwo? Kenapa harus aku?" protes Baekhyun, "Aku sibuk"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya, dia mendekatkan kursinya dengan kursi Baekhyun, kemudian memeluk leher Baekhyun dari samping, "Ayolah hyung. Temani aku sekali saja." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada suara manja.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan lukisanku Kyungsoo. Waktunya sudah mepet, tidak ada waktu untuk itu" elak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memutar otaknya berusaha menemukan cara agar Baekhyun mau menemaninya, "Tempat tujuanku untuk mencari materi tugas kali ini di kuil yang jauh dari perkotaan hyung dan aku dengar kuil itu berada di sebuah bukit yang pemandangannya sangat indah. Kau tadi bilang sedang butuh inspirasikan? Siapa tahu kau bisa mendapat inspirasi di sana" rayu Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang masih memasang wajah imutnya, "Jinjja? Ah kurasa kau ada benarnya juga."

"Tentu saja. Jadi kau mau menemaniku kan?" Kyungsoo mencoba memastikan.

"Tapi benarkan pemandangan di sana indah seperti yang kau katakan? Awas saja kalau kau berbohong"

"Tentu saja tidak hyung, untuk apa aku berbohong" Kyungsoo membela diri, "Salah satu temanku sudah pernah ke sana"

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu" kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Ah terima kasih hyung. Kau memang hyung-ku yang paling baik" Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya ke leher Baekhyun, saking eratnya membuat Baekhyun sulit bernapas.

"Sa…kit… Kyu...ung" pekik Baekhyun tertahan.

Kyungsoo yang sadar hyungnya itu kesakitan akhirnya melepas pelukannya, "Hehehe mian hyung" jari Kyungsoo membentuk tanda _peace._

"Huh dasar, tadi kau marah-marah denganku hanya karena sepotong ayam. Sekarang kau malah bilang kalau aku ini hyung yang paling baik. Dasar muka dua" gerutu Baekhyun.

Yesung, Ryeowook dan Suho hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Memang diantara mereka, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sangat sering sekali bertengkar, namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka akan akur dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, ppalliii! Ini sudah hampir siang. Kau itu lelet sekali" teriak Kyungsoo dari lantai bawah. Kyungsoo kesal karena Baekhyun, yang sudah berjanji untuk menemaninya hari ini terlambat bangun. Bahkan dia sudah siap semenjak jam setengah enam pagi, mereka memang berencana untuk berangkat pagi agar tidak terlalu siang ketika tiba di tempat tujuan. Akan tetapi Baekhyun malah baru bangun jam delapan.

"Ne.. nee.. kau itu bawel sekali kyung" gerutu Baekhyun yang sedang turun tangga.

"Siapa suruh bangun terlambat? Lelet pula. Perjanjiannya kan kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi sekali" keluh Kyungsoo.

Keduanya lalu berjalan bersamaan menuju mobil, "Sudahlah jangan ribut, akukan semalam tidur malam karena harus menyelesaikan lukisanku" Baekhyun membela diri.

"Lalu kau sudah selesai?"

"Belum.. Aku tidak berhasil melukis apapun semalam"

Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo ingin memukul kepala hyung-nya ini. Tetapi niat itu diurungkannya, bisa-bisa Baekhyun marah dan tidak jadi menemaninya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Kyungsoo tidak berhenti melayangkan keluhan-keluhannya kepada Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun malah tidak menanggapinya. Dia lebih memilih untuk serius menyetir, membuat Kyungsoo semakin kesal dibuatnya.

Setelah kurang lebih empat jam perjalanan, merekapun tiba di tempat tujuan. Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Tempat ini sangat jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota. Pemandangannya sangat indah, dan udaranya bersih.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Kyungsoo langsung berlari ke dalam kuil, dia sungguh tidak sabar karena kata temannya di kuil ini banyak mengandung cerita sejarahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tidak tertarik dengan sejarah langsung mengambil kameranya yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk memotret pemandangan disekitarnya yang menurut Baekhyun sangat indah. Memang inilah tujuannya, memotret pemandangan yang indah agar bisa dijadikan insipasinya untuk melukis.

"Heh harusnya aku langsung membawa alat lukisku tadi" sesal Baekhyun.

Di dalam kuil Kyungsoo sibuk melihat-lihat benda-benda bersejarah yang ada di sana, sesekali dia mencatat penjelasan Biksu yang menjelaskan tentang sejarah yang terkandung dari benda-benda itu, tak lupa dia juga memotret beberapa benda di sana.

Setelah puas berkeliling di dalam kuil, Kyungsoo dan Biksu itu pergi ke pekarangan. Di sana banyak terdapat patung-patung. Mulai dari yang berbentuk binatang sampai patung dewa.

"Semua patung di sini juga memiliki cerita tersendiri" jelas sang Biksu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dia melihat ada sebuah patung dewa angin yang diberi pagar, tidak seperti patung yang lainnya yang dibiarkan bebas tanpa pagar.

"Kenapa patung yang satu itu diberi pagar?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, tangannya menunjuk ke patung yang dimaksudnya.

Sang Biksu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo.

Mereka lalu berjalan mendekat ke patung itu. "Di dalam patung ini bersemayam seorang pangeran. Dia sudah 350 tahun lamanya berada di dalam patung ini. Makanya patung ini diberi pagar" jelas biksu tersebut.

"Benarkah?" takjub Kyungsoo. Dia merupakan orang yang percaya dengan hal-hal yang seperti ini, berbeda dengan kedua hyung-nya yang berpikir lebih realistis.

"Tentu saja. Namanya Pangeran Luhan"

'Heh.. Kenapa dia harus selalu menceritakan hal yang sama berulang-ulang kepada orang-orang sih? Aku bosan mendengarnya'

"Jadi, di daerah sini dulu terdapat sebuah kerajaan yang sangat besar. Sang raja dan permaisuri memiliki dua orang, salah satunya adalah Pangeran Luhan" biksu tersebut memulai ceritanya. Kyungsoo mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

**Flashback**

"Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Minggu depan aku akan menikah dengan Putri Yoona dan aku akan diangkat menjadi raja setelah itu? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi, dia sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan abeoji-nya barusan.

"Ne. Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan seorang pangeran, memang sudah seharusnya kau menikah dengan seorang putri dan menjadi seorang raja kan?" tanya balik Siwon.

"Memang benar, tapi aku kan anak kedua. Harusnya tahta raja jatuh ke tangan Yifan hyung sebagai anak tertua. Lagi pula semua hal ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan bahkan aku tidak mengenal Putri Yoona. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikah seseorang yang bahkan wajahnya saja tidak pernah ku lihat?" jelas Luhan.

Siwon terdiam mendengar penjelasan Luhan, dia menoleh ke arah Permaisuri Yuri, istrinya.

Yuri yang tahu Siwon yang sedang kebingungan, memegang bahu Siwon, "Ku kira sudah saatnya kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Luhan, kenapa kita memilih dia sebagai raja, bukannya Yifan. Sudah seharusnya dia mengetahui hal itu" bisik Yuri lembut.

"Ani, Luhan tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu. Itu adalah masa lalu jadi tidak perlu dibahas apalagi memberitahu Luhan" balas Siwon dengan nada suara tegas.

Yuri menghela napas pelan, "Tapi dia perlu tahu"

"Sudah ku katakan tidak perlu, Yuri"

"Terserah kau sajalah" lirih Yuri.

Luhan yang masih dapat mendengar percakapan kedua orangtuanya itu hanya bisa memandang mereka bergantian, dia kebingungan dengan percakapan keduanya.

Siwon kembali menatap Luhan yang duduk di depannya, "Kau tenang saja Putri Yoona adalah yeoja yang sangat cantik dan dia juga baik. Kami berdua sangat mengenal baik dia dan keluarga kerjaannya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, pokoknya ikuti saja perkataanku. Tidak ada bantahan. Arraso?" tegas Siwon.

"Ne, abeonim" jawab Luhan dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar sekarang" perintah Siwon.

Luhan bangun dari posisi duduknya, membungkukkan badannya ke arah Siwon dan Yuri, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Luhan pergi ke halaman belakang untuk menemui Minseok, temannya sejak kecil sekaligus menjadi guru bela diri dan memanah.

"Datang juga kau. Aku sudah sangat lama menunggumu di sini sampai-sampai kulitku menghitam" Minseok melihat kulit tangannya yang menurutnya menghitam.

Luhan lalu duduk di sebelah Minseok, "Itu putih Minseok-ah, hitam darimana? Kau itu berlebihan sekali" cibir Luhan. "Kau tahu? Tadi aku dipanggil oleh abeonim dan eommonim" lanjutnya.

"Bukankah itu sudah biasa? Kau dipanggil mereka lalu dimarahi karena kau kadang suka berulahkan?" balas Minseok.

Luhan menatap Minseok dengan tatapan maut, "Bukan itu. Mereka membicarakan hal yang lebih penting daripada sekedar mengomeliku" Luhan menghela napasnya pelan, dia terdiam. Luhan bingung untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada Minseok yang berstatus sebagai namjachingu-nya, dia takut hal ini malah akan menyakiti Minseok.

Minseok mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan kedua mata Luhan karena namja itu tidak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya. Luhan yang tersadar dari lamunannya kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Hal penting apa? Apa tentang kau yang akan dinikahkan dengan seorang putri dari kerajaan lain?" Tebak Minseok.

Luhan memandang wajah Minseok lekat-lekat, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

Minseok tersenyum tipis, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah tanah, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Sebagai anak dari penasihat raja mana mungkin aku tidak tahu hal itu" ucap Minseok datar.

Luhan mendesah panjang, "Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" terdengar nada kecewa dari suara Luhan.

Minseok tersenyum kecil, "Karena tanpaku beritahupun kau akan tahu dari kedua orangtuamu"

Luhan berdecih, "Lalu bagaimana menurutmu sekarang? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Menurutku? Emm.. kurasa lebih baik kau mengikuti permintaan raja dan permaisuri untuk menikah saja dengan Putri Yoona. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya sekali, dia yeoja yang sangat cantik sekali." Minseok menatap langit, mengingat wajah Putri Yoona, calon istri dari namjachingu-nya itu.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Kapan?" tanya Luhan.

"Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, saat aku menemani ayahku ke istananya" jawab Minseok. "Kau tenang saja, kau tidak akan menyesal kalau menikah dengannya. Aku berani jamin" Minseok menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan pelan, hatinya bagai ditusuk ribuan paku berkarat ketika mengucapkan itu.

"Benarkah? Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menikah dengannya sementara aku sangat mencintaimu" lirih Luhan. Dia menatap dalam kedua mata milik Minseok, ada kesedihan yang terlihat sangat jelas di sana.

"Hubungan kita ini terlarang Luhan-ah, kau seorang pangeran dan aku hanyalah anak dari seorang penasihat kerajaan dan ingatlah Luhan kalau kita ini sama-sama namja. Dari awal kita memang tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu" hati Minseok terasa semakin sakit mengucapkan ini dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Kita-" ucapan Minseok terhenti ketika Luhan secara tiba-tiba mencium bibir mungil miliknya dengan lembut.

Minseok terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan membuka matanya lebar. Dia mendorong Luhan agar melepaskan ciuman mereka, karena takut akan ada orang yang melihat mereka.

Luhan yang mendapat perlawanan dari Minseok malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya, Minseok hanya bisa pasrah akhirnya. Dia menutup kedua matanya, mencoba membalas perlakuan Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya ketika mengingat mereka membutuhkan pasokan oksigen. Minseok menunduk, tidak berani menatap Luhan, wajahnya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

Melihat Minseok yang seperti itu Luhan tertawa kecil. Dia mengacak rambut Minseok, "Aigo Minseok-ah, kau terlihat semakin cantik ketika wajahmu memerah seperti itu" goda Luhan.

Minseok memukul pelan bahu Luhan, "Aku ini namja Luhan. Aku tampan bukan cantik" protes Minseok sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan seperti itu Minseok-ah, kau membuatku jadi ingin menciummu lagi. Dan satu lagi, kau itu memang cantik. Bahkan aku yakin kau itu lebih cantik daripada Putri Yoona." Entah mengapa Minseok mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan itu.

Luhan lalu mengambil tangan kanan Minseok, kemudian menautkan jari-jari mereka berdua.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan berusaha menghindari pernikahan ini" Luhan tersenyum licik.

"Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh Luhan-ah" nasihat Minseok. "Mungkin itu yang jalan terbaik untukmu dan untuk kita berdua"

Keduanya kemudian terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang masih membuatku bingung" ucap Luhan memecah keheningan di antara keduanya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa bukan Yifan hyung yang akan dinikahkan dengan Putri Yoona? Kenapa harus aku? Diakan anak tertua, dia bahkan lebih berpikir dewasa, tidak sepertiku"

"Tentu saja bukan dia. Diakan anak yang lahir dari hasil perselingkuhan Raja Siwon dengan dengan salah seorang dayangnya jadi – " Minseok menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia harusnya tidak boleh mengatakan rahasia ini kepada Luhan.

Luhan melongo mendengar ucapan spontan Minseok barusan, "Jinjja?" tanyanya yang masih tidak percaya.

"Apa? Ah… itu tadi… ah sudahlah lupakan saja. Anggap aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa kepadamu" elak Minseok. Dia bangun dari duduknya, "Kita tadi mau berlatih memanahkan? Ayo cepat." Dia lalu berjalan duluan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Minseok-ah, ayolah lanjutkan ceritamu tadi" teriak Luhan sambil berlari menyusul Minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan, kenalkan ini Putri Yoona. Dialah yang akan menjadi calon istrimu dan permaisuri baru di kerajaan ini" Siwon mengarahkan tangannya ke arah seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk dihadapan Luhan. Yeoja itu membungkukan badannya, Luhan yang agak kikuk juga ikut-ikutan membungkukkan badannya.

Luhan akui, memang Putri Yoona adalah seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik, kulitnya putih bersih, dan senyumannya sangat manis sekali. Akan tetapi walaupun begitu, Luhan entah mengapa tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap yeoja itu. Hatinya serasa sudah dipenuhi oleh rasa cintanya kepada Minseok.

"Bagaimana? Dia cantikkan Luhan?" tanya Yuri.

"Ah.. em.. ne, dia cantik" jawab Luhan terbata.

"Ah lihat, bahkan kau gugup menjawab pertanyaan eommonim-mu itu" Siwon tertawa. Yoona menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah mendengar pujian dari Luhan.

'Sudah ku duga, Luhan pasti akan tertarik dengan yeoja itu' batin Minseok. Dia sekarang sedang duduk dipojok ruangan bersama dengan abeoji-nya.

"Kau lihat itu Minseok-ah? Sepertinya Luhan tertarik dengan Putri Yoona" ucapan sang abeoji membuat Minseok tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah? Ne, tentu saja" Minseok tersenyum kecil.

"Apakah kau juga tertarik dengan dia?" tanya abeoji-nya.

"Aku? Tertarik dengan Putri Yoona? Ah tentu saja tidak" Minseok menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Nanti abeoji akan mencarikan calon istri yang tidak kalah cantik seperti dia untukmu. Kau tenang saja"

"Em…" Minseok hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman kecil. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan. Terlihat di sana Luhan, Raja Siwon, Permaisuri Yuri, dan Putri Yoona sedang berbincang, atau lebih tepatnya hanya mereka bertiga yang berbincang tanpa Luhan. Luhan terlihat lebih banyak diam dan sesekali melirik Minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu hari menjelang hari pernikahannya dengan Putri Yoona, Luhan malah terlihat sangat murung. Ingin sekali dia mengganggalkan pernikahan ini, tetapi selalu saja dihalangi oleh Minseok. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Minseok malah terlihat seperti sangat mendukung pernikahannya dengan Putri Yoona.

Luhan membuat riak-riak air kecil dengan kakinya di kolam ikan belakang istana, saat ini dia sedang sendiri. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan berusaha untuk menerima pernikahan ini seperti yang selalu dikatakan oleh Minseok kepada dirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini sendiri?" ucap sebuah suara yang sangat Luhan kenal. Luhan melihat orang itu sebentar, lalu kembali menatap kolam ikan.

"Aku? Hanya sedang menenangkan diri saja" jawab Luhan.

Xiumin duduk di samping Luhan, dia ikut memasukkan kakinya ke kolam sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Luhan.

"Ah ya, kurasa kau butuh menenangkan diri karena besok adalah hari terpenting dalam hidupmu. Kau akan menikah lalu akan diangkat menjadi raja setelahnya"

"Emm… " gumam Luhan. "Minseok-ah" ucap Luhan dengan suara pelan.

"Ne?"

"Apakah kau yakin, kau merelakanku menikah dengannya?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Luhan tahu tidak semudah itu merelakan orang yang kau cintai untuk menikah dengan orang lain.

"Bohong kalau aku bilang sudah merelakanmu" jawab Minseok jujur, "Mana mungkin aku bisa merelakanmu cepat ini. Apalagi aku mengenalmu lebih lama daripada Yoona-ssi mengenalmu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sekarang aku sedang mencoba merelakanmu" lirih Minseok dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Luhan memeluk Minseok, mencoba memberikan ketenangan untuk namjachingu-nya itu, "Saranghae Minseok-ah" bisik Luhan di telinga Minseok. Luhan kemudian mencium bibir Minseok, ciuman yang bisa dikatakan sebagai ciuman terakhir mereka, karena mulai besok Luhan sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Lebih baik kau sekarang tidur Luhan-ah, sekarang sudah larut. Kau harus beristirahat karena besok kau akan mengalami hari yang panjang" ucap Minseok setelah Luhan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Em.. Kau juga" Luhan mencium kening Minseok sebelum berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Minseok sendiri.

Luhan bertemu dengan Yoona ketika dia sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Yoona tersenyum manis lebar ketika menemukan Luhan, orang yang daritadi dicarinya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu" ucap Yoona lembut.

"Hem? Kau mencariku? Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" pinta Yoona

"Tentu saja. Ada sesuatu hal juga yang ingin ku katakana kepadamu."

Yoona tersenyum kecil, "Bisakah kita berbicara sambil berkeliling di sekitar istana? Sekalian aku mau mencari udara segar"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, dia lalu menggagguk.

Keduanya kemudian berjalan bersebelahan.

Yoona terlihat sangat gugup, dia memainkan kedua jari tangannya. Dia terdiam masih ragu untuk mengatakan hal ini atau tidak kepada Luhan.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Luhan ketika Yoona tidak kunjung memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Ah itu…" Yoona terdiam. Dia menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku dulu yang bicara?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Yoona.

Luhan berdiri menghadap Yoona, menatap mata yeoja itu lekat-lekat. "Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu, Yoona" lirih Luhan.

Yoona membulatkan matanya karena terkejut, "Kau tidak bercandakan?" tanya Yoona tidak percaya.

"Ani. Aku serius" Luhan meninggikan suaranya, "Aku tidak bisa menikahmu. Aku tidak mencintaimu, aku mencintai orang lain. Bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja rencana pernikahan kita besok?"

Yoona tercekat, dia menggeleng. "Tidak, aku tidak mau membatalkannya. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu. Bahkan aku sudah jatuh hati padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." Pernyataan inilah yang memang ingin dikatakan Yoona kepada Luhan.

Luhan terdiam mendengar penyataan cinta Yoona. "Tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa menikah denganmu. Apakah kau mau menikah dengan seorang namja yang mencintai orang lain?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin kau akan bisa mencintaiku kalau kita sudah menikah nanti" Yoona berusaha meyakinkan Luhan.

"Tidak bisa Yoona. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Minseok, aku sangat mencintainya dan tidak bisa melupakannya. Dan yang paling terpenting adalah kami berdua saling mencintai"

Keterkejutan Yoona semakin menjadi ketika Luhan menyebut nama Minseok sebagai orang yang dicintainya, "Jangan bercanda, Minseok dan kau kan sama-sama namja mana mungkin kalian –" Yoona tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia menatap mata Luhan, berusaha mencari kebohongan di sana. Tetapi dia tidak menemukannya. Perlahan air mata turun membahasi pipinya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak peduli. Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus tetap menikah besok" Yoona kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

'Mianhae, Yoona. Aku menyakiti perasaanmu' batin Luhan sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

BRRAAAKK

BRRUUKKK

PRANGGG

PRANGGG

Luhan yang merasa ada suara berisik yang berasal dari luar kamar terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Suara berisik apa itu? tidak tahukah aku baru tidur?" keluh Luhan. Dia mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap, menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal agar mengurangi suara berisik yang masuk ke telinganya.

SREEKKKKK

Terdengar suara pintu kamar yang dibuka dengan paksa. Luhan semakin kesal dibuatnya, dia bangun dari tidurnya. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat dua orang yang berpakaian prajurit yang sedikit berlumurah darah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Siapa kalian? Apa yang mau kalian lakukan?" tanya Luhan dengan nada suara yang terdengar takut.

"Oh… Pangeran kita ini takut rupanya" sahut salah seorang dari mereka. Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa dengan keras.

"Jangan takut Pangeran Luhan. Kau bertanya siapa kami? Anggap saja kami adalah pencabut nyawamu" jawab salah satunya lagi.

Mereka semakin berjalan mendekati Luhan dan membuat Luhan terpojok.

Syuuutt….

Sebuah panah menancap dipunggung salah satu diantara mereka, membuat dia menjadi tumbang. Sementara seorang lagi membalikkan badannya, mencari pelaku yang memanah temannya. Tepat saat itu juga sebuah panah menembus tepat dijantungnya, membuat dia roboh seketika,

"Minseok-ah" ucap Luhan ketika melihat pelaku yang memanah kedua orang itu.

Minseok berlari menghampiri Luhan, "Apa kau terluka? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya cemas. Minseok menatap Luhan dari atas sampai bawah dan bernapas lega ketika mengetahui keadaan Luhan yang baik-baik saja.

"Ne. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, lebih baik sekarang kita lari. Kau ikuti aku" perintah Minseok, dia menarik tangan Luhan lalu berlari bersama.

"Itu dia Pangeran Luhan dan Minseok kejar mereka"

Lima orang prajurit kemudian mengejar mereka. Luhan yang masih kebingungan dengan keadaaan yang terjadi semakin mempercepat larinya.

"Kau lari saja keluar istana, aku akan mencoba melawan mereka" ucap Minseok.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau berlari saja ke tepi hutan. Aku akan menemuimu di sana"

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji"

Minseok hanya mengganggukan kepalanya, dia lalu berbalik dan mempersiapkan panahnya.

Luhan yang mengikuti saran Minseok berlari sampai ke pagar istana, di sana Luhan melihat Pangeran Yifan, hyung-nya.

"Hyungnim, ayo cepat kita lari. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sepertinya kita mendapat serangan dari kerajaan lain. Ayo kita lari. Oh iya mana abeonim dan eommonim?" tanya Luhan dengan napas yang terengah-engah.

"Ne, kita memang mendapat serangan. Tapi bukan dari kerajaan lain" jawab Yifan dengan nada santai.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku yang menyuruh orang-orang itu untuk menyerang kerajaan ini" ucap Yifan dengan nada sinis, "Ah iya kau tadi bertanya kemana abeonim dan eommonim? Justru merekalah orang yang pertama kali ku bunuh malam ini"

"Hyung.. kau…"

Yifan memegang kedua pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dia menekannya dengan sangat keras, "Kenapa? Kau bingung kenapa aku melakukan ini? Tentu saja ini karena perlakuan mereka yang membedakan diriku denganmu. Kau selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari mereka, terutama abeonim. Apalagi kau yang akan diangkat menjadi raja besok. Harusnya tahta raja jatuh ke tanganku" Yifan semakin keras menekan pipi Luhan, lalu melepaskannya.

Yifan mengambil pedang yang disampirkan di pinggangnya.

"Kurasa cukup bermain-main denganmu" Yifan mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Luhan. Luhan tidak dapat bergerak, tubuhnya serasa kaku. Dia masih shock dengan semua ini. Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah.

"Luhaaaannnn" Luhan merasa ada seseorang yang mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras.

Luhan membuka matanya, dia terkejut melihat Yoona yang berlumuran darah. Ternyata yeoja itu yang mendorongnya, sekaligus menyelamatkannya.

Luhan menghampiri tubuh Yoona, "Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini?" teriak Luhan.

"Aku…. Hanya….. ingin…. Me..nye..la..mat…kan..mu"ucap Yoona terbata, "Sa-rang…hae… Luh..an" tepat setelah mengucapkan itu Yoona menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Yoona bangun. Bangunlah Yoona" Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Yoona.

"Cih yeoja bodoh itu mati hanya untuk menyelamatkanmu. Padahal aku berniat untuk menjadikannya sebagai istriku" decih Yifan.

"Kau…"

Yifan mengambil pedangnya yang jatuh ke tanah kembali mengarahkannya ke Luhan.

Syuuuu…

Sebuah panah mendarat tepat dibahu Yifan, membuat dia mengerang kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau masih tetap di sini? Sudah kubilang kau harus lari" ucap Minseok dengan nada marah.

Minseok kemudian terkejut ketika melihat jasad Putri Yoona, "Apa yang terjadi?" pekik Minseok.

Yifan yang berhasil melepaskan panah yang menancap di bahunya kemudian menyerang Minseok. Terjadilah perkelahian diantara keduanya.

"Luhan cepat lariii" teriak Minseok ketika melihat semakin banyak prajurit di sana.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak mau meninggalkan Minseok seorang diri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sebenarnya ingin menolong Minseok.

"Cepat kejar dia! Teriak salah seorang prajurit.

Luhan berlari kencang, dia memasuki hutan yang sangat gelap dan lebat, dia terus berlari sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

Setelah cukup lama berlari, Luhan kehabisan tenaganya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang mengejarnya.

'Pasti mereka kehilangan jejakku' pikir Luhan. Dia lalu berhenti ditempat yang penuh dengan deretan patung dewa. Dia duduk bawah patung dewa angin, meluruskan kedua kakinya yang sudah sangat lelah berlari.

"Huaaaahh aku lelah sekali. Aku mau minum. Aku lapar" jerit Luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana nak?" Luhan terkejut ketika tiba-tiba muncul seorang kakek di samping kanannya.

Luhan bangun dari duduknya lalu membungkukan badannya ke arah kakek itu.

"Aku sedang berlari dari para prajurit yang ingin membunuhku. Aku kelelahan dan hanya sekedar beristrahat di sini" jelas Luhan.

"Cepat, Pangeran Luhan pasti ada di sebelah sini" Luhan tiba-tiba mendengar suara-suara dari kejauhan.

"Kakek bisakah kau menyembunyikanku? Mereka sepertinya sudah mendekat" panik Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku bisa. Tapi maukah kau ku sembunyikan di dalam patung itu?" tawar sang kakek.

Luhan menatap kakek itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Aku sedang serius kakek" tegas Luhan.

"Aku juga" balas sang kakek.

"Cepat, dia pasti ada di sekitar sini. Tidak mungkin dia pergi jauh"

Luhan yang semakin panik menatap kakek itu dalam-dalam, "baiklah-baiklah. Mau di dalam patung atau di dalam pohon pokoknya kau cepat sembunyikan aku"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa dengan mudah keluar dari patung itu" jelas kakek itu.

"Ah aku tidak peduli, cepat" Luhan semakin panik mendengar langkkah kaki mereka yang semakin mendekat.

Kakek itu memejamkan matanya perlahan tubuh Luhan menghilang dari pandangan. Tepat saat orang-orang itu tiba di tempat itu.

Setelah para prajurit itu berlalu sang kakek mendekati patung dewa angin dan menanam sebutir bibit bunga di sana.

'Kek, ini dimana? Bisakah kau mengeluarkan aku?'

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak akan bisa mudah keluar dari sana"

'Jadi aku akan selamanya terkurung di sini?'

"Tentu tidak. Aku menanam bibit bunga ini. Kelak bunga inilah yang akan membuatmu bisa keluar dari sana. Jika ada orang yang bisa memetik ini kau baru bisa keluar, tapi kau harus menemukan cinta sejatimu setelah itu. Jika kau berhasil, kau akan menjadi melanjutkan hidupmu dengan normal, tetapi kalau tidak kau akan meninggal bersamaan dengan gugurnya kelopak terakhir bunga itu" jelas sang kakek yang kemudian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

'Hei.. KAKEEEKKK KENAPA KAU MALAH PERGGIIII?'

**Flashback End**

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya. Sampai sekarang Pangeran Luhan masih menunggu ada orang yang bisa memetik bunga mawar itu" sang Biksu mengakhiri ceritanya.

Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar cerita barusan, dia antara percaya dan tidak.

"Bolehkan aku memetik bunga mawar itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan"

Kyungsoo mencoba memetik bunga itu, tetapi hal itu tidak semudah yang dibayangkan Kyungsoo, 'ternyata sangat sulit' pikir Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana sekarang kalau kau ku ajak ke sumur suci? Tempat itu juga mengandung banyak cerita" tawar Biksu itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Biksu itu lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian muncul Baekhyun di tempat patung-patung itu.

"Waaahh… banyak sekali patung di sini" takjub Baekhyun sambil terus memotret.

Dia lalu menghampiri patung dewa angin lalu memotretnya beberapa kali. Lalu Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, dia melihat ada setangkai bunga mawar yang tumbuh di sana.

"Kenapa bunga ini tumbuh sendiri di sini?" tanya Baekhyun entah kepada siapa, "Apa aku petik saja ya? Eomma pasti menyukainya"

'Petik saja kalau kau bisa'

Baekhyun memetik bunga mawar itu, mencium baunya.

Lalu dia berbalik arah menuju patung-patung yang lainnya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil.

Namun dia sangat terkejut ketika mendapati ada seorang namja berpakaian hanbok berdiri di belakangnya.

"Annyeong" sapa namja itu ramah.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Dia menatap namja itu dari atas sampai bawah, "Nuguya?"

"Aku? Kau tidak tahu aku?" namja itu memasang raut wajah tidak percaya, "Aku Pangeran Luhan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mwoo? Pangeran?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

FF gaje macam apa ini -_- enggak tau kenapa saya bisa dapet ide absurd kaya gini.

Bukannya ngelanjutin My Destiny malah bikin FF lain~ Ah maafkan saya T.T


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love From the Past**

Main Cast : Baekhyun &amp; Luhan

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Disclaimer : Semua cast di sini bukan milik saya~

Warning : Yaoi, Alur berantakan &amp; rada nggak jelas, Crack Pair

Happy Reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Annyeong" sapa namja itu ramah.

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya bingung. Dia menatap namja itu dari atas sampai bawah, "Nuguya?"

"Aku? Kau tidak tahu aku?" namja itu memasang raut wajah tidak percaya, "Aku Pangeran Luhan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mwoo? Pangeran?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Pangeran?" tanya Baekhyun ulang.

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya mantap.

Baekhyun menjentikkan jari lentiknya. "Oh maksudmu kau sedang berakting sebagai pangeran karena kau akan berperan menjadi pangeran disebuah drama ya? Emm atau mungkin di sini memang sedang ada syuting drama?" tebak Baekhyun, dia mengengokkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. "Kok tidak ada kamera? Tidak ada kru drama juga?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Acting? Masa kau tidak tahu aku? Aku ini Pangeran Luhan. Pangeran yang sudah lama terjebak di dalam patung dewa itu selama 350 tahun" tangan Luhan menunjuk ke arah patung dewa yang menjadi tempat bersemayamnya selama ini.

Baekhyun tertawa keras, "Hahahaha kau sangat lucu. Ku akui aktingmu sangat bagus sekali"

"Hey, aku serius. Masa kau tidak tahu kisahku itu sih? Itukan kisah yang sangat terkenal. Setiap orang yang berkunjung yang ke kuil ini pasti diceritakan tentang kisahku oleh biksu tua itu" ucap Luhan dengan nada kesal.

"Mana mungkin aku percaya dengan ucapanmu itu tuan. Mana ada manusia yang bisa hidup selama 350 tahun di dalam patung? Kau kira kau itu si alien Do Min Joon yang hidup di bumi dari zaman Joseon? Ah kau terlalu banyak menonton drama pasti di rumah" cibir Baekhyun. "Lagipula kau masih terlihat sangat muda, jadi mana mungkin aku percaya dengan bualanmu itu" lanjutnya. Dia kembali tertawa dengan keras membuat Luhan semakin kesal dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja. Patung itu dipenuhi dengan ilmu sihir oleh kakek itu, jadi selama ada di dalam sana aku tidak bertambah tua" jelas Luhan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, mulutnya terbuka lebar membentuk huruf O, 'Kasian namja ini. Padahal wajahnya sangat tampan, tetapi sepertinya otaknya agak terganggu' batin Baekhyun..

"Ah yasudahlah, terserah apa katamu lah" ucap Baekhyun tidak peduli. "Sudah ya, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang. Semoga kau cepat sembuh dari gangguan jiwamu" Baekhyun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang sedang memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Hey, kau tunggu dulu. Jangan pergi" teriak Luhan ketika Baekhyun sudah berjalan jauh darinya, dia menyusul Baekhyun lalu memegang tangan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Baekhyun. Sejujurnya dia agak takut dengan namja yang menurutnya memiliki gangguan jiwa ini.

"Karena kau yang telah mengeluarkanku dari sana kau harus bertanggungjawab. Kau harus membawaku pergi bersamamu!" perintah Luhan.

Baekhyun menyernyitkan keningnya, "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu. Mengelurkanmu darimana?"

"Tentu saja dari patung itu. Kau itu pabbo atau bagaimana sih?" Luhan mulai kehabisan kesabarannya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini kepadanya. Luhan melirik bunga yang dipegang oleh Baekhyun.

"Bunga itu buktinya. Kau yang memetik bunga itukan?" Luhan menunjuk bunga itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, "Bunga ini? Ne, aku yang memetiknya. Terus apa hubungannya dengan aku yang kau katakan tadi telah mengeluarkanmu dari patung?"

"Hhhh" Luhan menghela napasnya dalam, ingin sekali dia menyuruh para pengawalnya untuk memenggal namja yang berada di depannya ini karena terlalu menyebalkan. Namun dia sadar, dia tidak mungkin masih memiliki pengawalnya seperti yang dulu.

"Ah bagaimana menjelaskannya ya" Luhan kebingungan.

Baekhyun memegang tengkuknya. "Ah maaf aku tidak ada waktu untuk menanggapimu. Bisa-bisa kalau aku terus meladenimu yang ada aku juga ikut terkena serangan jiwa" Baekhyun kembali berjalan untuk menjauhi Luhan.

Luhan mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun yang merasa diikuti mempercepat langkahnya. Dia menoleh kebelakang, terlihat Luhan yang juga mempercepat langkahnya berusaha mengimbangi langkah Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian berlari, dia berharap bisa lepas Luhan. Namun ternyata dia salah, Luhan malahan berlari juga untuk mengejarnya.

"Kenapa kau malah berlari? Tunggu aku" teriak Luhan dari belakang. Dia agak kesulitan berlari karena memakai hanbok.

"Huuuaaaaaaaaaaa tolong aku. Aku dikejar orang sakit jiwa… Eommmaaaaaa" teriak Baekhyun tak kalah kencang.

"Aku ini pangeran. Enak saja kau bilang aku sakit jiwa" terdengar protesan Luhan dari belakang

Baekhyun akhirnya bernapas lega ketika dirinya melihat Kyungsso yang sedang bersama dengan seorang biksu berada tidak jauh dari dirinya.

"KYUNGSOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" teriak Baekhyun kencang.

Kyungsoo yang merasa namanya dipanggil, menoleh ke asal suara. Dia kebingungan ketika melihat hyung-nya sedang berlari kencang dan di belakangnya ada seorang namja yang memakai hanbok yang mengejarnya.

"Itu… itu Pangeran Luhan" ucap sang biksu tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah sang biksu, "Maksudmu dia pangeran yang kisahnya baru kau ceritakan tadi?" sang biksu menggangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana caranya dia….." Kyungsoo mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Kyung.. hhhhh.. hhhhh tolong aku… hhhhaahh" Baekhyun yang sudah kehabisan tenaga berhenti berlari ketika dia sudah berada tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo, dia memegang kedua lututnya. "Aku hhhhh dikejar… namja sakit jiwa.. hhhh"

Luhan yang juga kelelahan karena mengejar Baekhyun jatuh terduduk di tanah. Sudah beratus-ratus tahun dia hanya berdiam diri di dalam patung, dan ketika keluar dia harus langsung berlari seperti itu yang tentunya sangat menguras tenaganya.

Sang biksu menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk, "Pangeran Lu, bagaimana caranya kau bisa keluar dari sana?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Namja itu berhasil memetik bunganya" Luhan menunjuk Baekhyun, semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun yang berada di belakang Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih tidak percaya dengan kisah itu" komentar Baekhyun setelah sang biksu menceritakan kembali kisah Luhan kepada dirinya.

"Tapi cerita itu memang benar adanya, percaya atau tidak percaya. Lagipula sekarang sudah ada buktinya." Sang biksu berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus menatap dirinya dengan curiga.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo memotong pembicaraan antara keduanya.

"Tentu saja kalian harus membawaku ikut serta bersama kalian" sahut Luhan yang sedang duduk di sebelah sang biksu.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Enak saja. Tidak aku tidak mau. Kenapa kau harus ikut bersama kami? Kaukan bisa tinggal di kuil ini saja" protes Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Bukankah di dalam kisah itu juga disebutkan kalau ada orang yang berhasil memetik bunga maka harus bertanggung jawab penuh atas sang pangeran sampai dia berhasil menemukan cinta sejatinya. Kalau tidak maka dia akan mendapat kutukan, tidak akan hidup bahagia sampai tujuh turunan. Itu artinya kalau kau tidak membawaku untuk ikut bersamamu maka hidupmu dan keturunanmu akan terus menderita." Ancam Luhan, tangannya menunjuk ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk dihadapannya.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan yang menunjuk dirinya. "Aku tidak mendengar ada yang seperti itu tadi di dalam kisah itu"

"Nado. Aku sudah dua kali mendengar kisah itu tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang seperti kau ucapkan barusan" ucap Kyungsoo.

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya memang itu hanya karangannya saja agar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mau membawanya pergi bersama mereka. Luhan tidak tahu harus pergi kemana maka dari itu dia mengarang hal yang seperti itu. Dan sepertinya ikut bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lebih baik daripada harus hidup di kuil atau hidup tidak jelas arah dan tujuannya, pikir Luhan.

"Ah pasti biksu ini lupa mengatakannya" Luhan menoleh ke arah sang biksu yang duduk disebelahnya. "Benarkan kau lupa?" ucapnya dengan nada suara dan senyum yang mengancam seolah mengatakan 'Bilang saja iya atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya.'

Sang biksu mengangguk pelan. "Ah… nee.. Mianhamnida aku lupa mengatakan hal itu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan, yang di balas dengan anggukan Luhan.

"Aniya, aku tetap tidak mau" tolak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Baekhyun dan berbisik kepada hyung-nya itu. "Hyung sudahlah bawa saja dia untuk ikut serta pulang bersama kita. Atau kau mau kena kutukan tidak hidup bahagia selama tujuh turunan?" ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Dia berpikir sejenak. Kalau dia menolak dia takut akan terkena kutukan, walaupun dia tidak terlalu percaya dengan hal magis semacam itu tetapi siapa tahu saja itu akan benar-benar menimpa dirinya.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh ikut bersama kami" ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiiiinnn…. Tiiinnnnnn…

Baekhyun membunyikan klakson mobilnya ketika sudah berada di depan gerbang rumah. Beberapa saat kemudian pintu mobilpun di buka oleh penjaga rumahnya. Mobil Baekhyun masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya, dirinya melihat mobil milik orangtuanya yang sudah terparkir di pekarangan rumah.

Dia lalu menghentikan mobilnya tepat dibelakang mobil milik orangtuanya itu.

"Yak.. kenapa kau berhenti? Cepat jalankan lagi benda ini. Benda ini sangat bagus, berbeda dengan kereta kuda yang biasa kunaiki" protes Luhan yang merasa sangat senang karena baru pertama kali menaiki mobil,

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan kereta kuda. Ini namanya mobil" Kyungsoo melepas seatbelt yang dikenakannya kemudian dia juga melepaskan seatbelt Luhan.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil, diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Para maid menatap mereka yang baru memasuki rumah atau lebih tepatnya menatap Luhan dengan bingung karena dirinya yang masih mengenakan hanbok saat itu, padahal sepertinya hari itu tidak ada perayaan apapun.

Sedangkan Luhan dia malah melihat sekeliling rumah Baekhyun dengan tatapan heran. Heran karena banyak benda-benda aneh yang belum pernah dilihatnya di sana. Dia memutar tubuhnya, yang semakin membuat para maid kebingungan karena tingkah anehnya.

"Lihatlah aneh sekali kelakuannya" cibir Baekhyun, dia berbisik ke Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil. "Wajarlah hyung. Diakan baru merasakan hidup di dunia luar lagi, dan keadaan sekarang juga pasti sudah jauh berbeda sekali dengan dulu."

"Tetapi tetap sa-"

"Sudahlah hyung jangan banyak protes tentang dia. Bisa-bisa kau kena kutukan" ledek Kyungsoo yang langsung berlari masuk ke kamarnya setelah melihat Baekhyun yang sudah bersiap untuk memukulnya.

'Menyebalkan sekali anak itu' batin Baekhyun. Dirinya kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya menuju sebuah kamar untu tamu yang berada di depan kamar milik Suho.

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar yang ikuti oleh Luhan di belakangnya.

"Ini kamarmu" ucap Baekhyun.

Luhan melangkah mengelilingi kamar itu. Dia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang.

'Ini lebih nyaman dari ranjang ku di istana' Luhan lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang, memejamkan kedua matanya. Baaekhyun hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Hey Pangeran. Lebih baik kau mandi dulu sebelum tidur. Jorok sekali kau ini. Dan aku yakin kau pasti belum mandi berates-ratus tahun kan?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Kau salah. Kalau ada hujan pasti tubuhku ikut basah karena air. Jadi itu bisa dikatakan mandikan?" sahut Luhan masih dengan mata terpejam. "Lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak tidur di ranjang. Apalagi ranjang ini sangat empuk" lanjutnya.

"Terserah kaulah" pasrah Baekhyun akhirnya.

Dia berjalan menuju ke kamar miliknya. Menaruh jaket yang dikenakannya di belakang pintu. Baekhyun meletakkan kameranya di atas meja belajar. Dirinya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Bermaksud mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya dari hal-hal aneh yang di alaminya hari ini.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di kamar mandi. "Bagaimana bisa aku mengalami hal yang tidak masuk di akal hari ini. Pangeran.. Bunga.. Terperangkap di patung…. 350 tahun… menemukan cinta sejati… AAAHHHHHH" Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Apakah ini hanya mimpi?" Baekhyun mencubit pipinya, sakit. Itu artinya dia tidak sedang bermimpi, semua ini kenyataan. Kenyataan yang memang tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyantap semua hidangan yang tersedia dihadapannya dengan sangat lahap atau bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu lahap, membuat Yesung, Ryeowook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, apakah dia memang benar-benar tidak makan selama 350 tahun? Pikir keduanya.

Saat ini Luhan beserta keluarga Byun, kecuali Suho sedang makan malam.

Luhan sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos dan celana jeans milik Baekhyun. Tadi dia dipaksa untuk mandi oleh Baekhyun dengan cara yang tidak sopan menurut Luhan. Bagaimana tidak sopan? Dirinya yang sedang asyik tidur, diseret ke kamar mandi oleh Baekhyun dan kemudian disiram yang membuat hanboknya basah kuyup. Luhan bersumpah kalau dia bisa dia akan mengutuk Baekhyun karena sikapnya itu.

"Jeongmal mashiitaaa. Masakan ahjummonim bahkan lebih enak dari masakan para koki kerajaanku" Luhan memuji Ryeowook dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan masakan.

"Ah, ne. Kamsahamnida" balas Ryeowook sembari menggangguk kecil. 'Koki kerajaan?'

"Kyung-ie, aku tak yakin kalau dia itu pangeran. Lihat saja kelakuannya. Mana ada pangeran yang makannya seperti itu" bisik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hanya menggangkat bahunya, "Sudah biarkan saja. Mungkin dia memang baru merasakan makan setelah lama terperangkap" Kyungsoo lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makan malamnya.

Baekhyun memukul punggung Luhan dengan keras membuat Luhan tersedak karenanya. "Bisakah kau makan dengan santai? Tidak usah seperti itu"

"Uhhuukkkk… uhuuukkkk" Ryeowook lalu menyerahkan segelas air kehadapan Luhan. "Kamsahamnida, ahjummonim" balas Luhan, lalu meminum airnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak memukulku? Kau tidak sopan. Kau tahu kalau kau memukulku seperti itu dihadapan para pengawalku, maka tanganmu itu akan dipotong tahu!" ucap Luhan sakartis.

"Oooohh takuutttt" ledek Baekhyun, wajahnya dibuat-buat seperti orang yang ketakutan.

"Yeobo, teman Baekhyun ini sangat aneh sekali. Dari tadi dia mengatakan hal yang aneh seperti kerajaan, pengawal, atau apalah" bisik Ryeowook ke Yesung. Matanya terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dan Luhan yang beradu mulut.

"Sudahlah nanti kau tanyakan saja ke Baekhyun. Tidak enak kalau dibicarakan sekarang takut dia tersinggung" jawab Yesung bijak.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memainkan ujung bajunya, dia mengigit kecil bibir bawahnya, dihadapannya ada kedua orang tuanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Baekkie? Sepertinya serius sekali" ucap Ryeowook memecah keheningan yang tercipta dari tadi.

"Emmm ini… Ah.. Bagaimana ya aku bicaranya?"

"Sudah bicara saja. Kau ini seperti sedang menghadapi siding kuliah saja sampai gugup seperti itu" Yesung berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Ini tentang Luhan" Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya. Dia bingung bagaimana mengatakan ini. Apakah harus jujur atau tidak tentang Luhan. Kalau dia jujur pasti kedua orangtuanya akan mengganggap dia sudah ketularan Kyungsoo yang percaya dengan hal-hal aneh yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk berbohong saja tentang asal-usul Luhan, bahkan dongsaeng-nya itu sudah membuat cerita yang menurut Baekhyun masuk akal.

"Luhan? Ada apa dengannya? Omoo" Ryeowook menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dia mendekati Baekhyun, memegang bahunya dan menatap dalam mata Baekhyun. "Jangan bilang kau hamil dan Luhan adalah ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung"

DEG

Baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya. "ANIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. YAK EOMMAAAAA KENAPA KAU PUNYA PIKIRAN SEPERTI ITUUUU?" teriak Baekhyun yang membuat Ryeowook dan Yesung menutup telinga mereka. Sepertinya besok mereka berdua harus pergi ke dokter tht untuk memeriksakan keadaan telinga mereka.

Ryeowook mendorong dahi Baekhyun keras. "Tidak usah berteriak Byun Baekhyuuuunnnn. Kami tidak tuliii" Ryeowook kembali ke posisi duduk semulanya di sebelah Yesung. "Makanya kalau mau bicara yang jelas, jangan membuat kami cemas sampai jadi curiga seperti itu. Kamikan takut kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, apalagi kalau ternyata kau – blablablablablabla" cerocos Ryeowook panjang lebar.

Yesung yang kesal dengan ceramah istri tercintanya yang tidak kunjung selesai itu menutup mulut Ryeowook dengan tangannya. "Kalau kau bicara terus-terusan seperti itu kapan Baekhyun akan berbicara? Sudahlah cepat katakan Baekhyun-ah"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Emmm… Bolehkan Luhan tinggal dirumah kita untuk sementara waktu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan suara pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Ryeowook dan Yesung. "Dia baru saja tertimpa musibah. Rumahnya terbakar dan kedua orang tuanya meninggal, tidak ada harta bendanya yang tertinggal. Jadi dia tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, maka dari itu aku mengajaknya untuk tinggal sementara di sini, tidak apakan?" Oh God Baekhyun benar-benar menggunakan cerita karangan Kyungsoo kepada kedua orang tuanya itu. Baiklah lebih baik berbohong dari pada dianggap aneh, pikir Baekhyun.

"Jinjjaa? Kasihan sekali kalau begitu" prihatin Ryeowook. "Bagaimana yeobo? Apakah boleh?" Ryeowook bertanya kepada suaminya itu.

Yesung berpikir sejenak. "Apakah kau yakin dia tidak mempunyai sanak saudara lagi?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menggangguk pelan. "Ne, dia tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi sekarang" Baekhyun memasang wajah sedihnya. "Jadi bolehkan?" pintanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kasihan juga dia kalau hidup tidak jelas nantinya. Tapi berapa lama?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Emm.. molla, kurasa hanya beberapa bulan" karang Baekhyun. 'Hanya sampai dia bertemu cinta sejatinya atau sampai dia menghilang karena bunga itu mati' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Yesung menganggukan kepalanya. "Baiklah, aku izinkan. Ah kau ini appa kira kau mau berbicara apa sampai gugup seperti itu, ternyata hanya ini"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "Hehehehehe… Anyway, thanks appa"

"Ne. Sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagikan? Appa lelah, mau tidur" Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai satu meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan curiga.

"Wae? Kenapa eomma menatapku seperti itu?"

Ryeowook menaruh kedua tangannya di depan dada, menyenderkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi. Tatapannya penuh dengan pandangan menyelidik. Oke Baekhyun kau harus bersiap menghadapi interogasi panjang dari seorang Byun Ryeowook. Ryeowook memang orangnya mudah curiga dan selalu penasaran, tidak seperti Yesung yang sikapnya agak cuek.

"Benarkah semua yang kau ceritakan tadi?" oke itulah pertanyaan pertama Ryeowook dan Baekhyun yakin masih ada pertanyaan selanjutnya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Kyungsoo yang tidak mau menjelaskan kepada kedua orangtuanya tentang Luhan dengan alasan itu adalah tanggung jawab Baekhyun, padahal Kyungsoo lah yang meminta kepada Baekhyun agar mau membawa Luhan.

"Ne eommaa-kuu tercinta"

"Dia bukan namjachingu-mu dan kau sengaja mengajaknya ke sini agar bisa tinggal bersama dirimu agar kalian bebas melakukan ap-"

"Eommmaaa kenapa kau berpikiran negative kepada anakmu sendiri sih?" potong Baekhyun yang memajukan bibirnya kerena kesal dengan sikap eommanya yang terlalu curiga.

"Hanya memastikan saja tidak ada salahnya kan?" sahut Ryeowook cuek. "Tapi kenapa sikap Luhan agak aneh ya? Dia tadi mengatakan tentang kerajaan.. atau semacamnya. Itu maksudnya apa ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Oh itu karena dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya dan diperlakukan seperti pangeran dari kecil.. Ya.. dan rumahnya juga sangat besar seperti istana" karang Baekhyun. Dia sangat berterima kasih kepada otaknya yang bisa diajak bersahabat saat ini.

Ryeowook hanya menggangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Eomma jadi semakin kasihan kepadanya. Pasti dia sangat terpukul sekali kalau begitu. Kau harus bersikap baik kepadanya ya"

"Ne. Bolehkan sekarang aku ke kamar? Aku sangat mengantuk" Baekhyun berpura-pura menguap, dia siap beranjak dari duduknya.

"Pergilah sana. Jaljayo~"

Baekhyun dengan segera pergi dari ruang keluarga untuk naik ke lantai dua sebelum Ryeowook kembali bertanya yang macam-macam lagi. Dia bernafas lega karena Ryeowook tidak bertanya terlalu banyak kepadanya.

Sesampainya di kamar dia melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu dirinya sedang memainkan laptop milik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memutar posisi kursinya agar bisa menghadap Baekhyun yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Bagaimana hyung? Apakah mereka mengizinkan Luhan untuk tingga di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau menceritakan yang sesungguhnya yang terjadi atau kau berbohong?" tanyanya lagi.

"Berbohong" jawabnya kembali singkat.

Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat laptop milik Baekhyun, bersiap untuk melemparkan benda itu ke arah hyungnya.

"Lebih memilih untuk menceritakannya secara lengkap atau laptop ini melayang ke arahmu?" ancam Kyungsoo.

"Ya.. ya.. ya… Turunkan laptop itu. Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya" ucap Baekhyun. Dia pun menceritakan kepada Kyungsoo bagaimana caranya dia mendapat izin dari orangtuanya agar Kyungsoo bisa tinggal di sini, termasuk bagian dimana eommanya mengiranya hamil dan menginterogasi dirinya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha kasian sekali kau hyung sampai dicurigai seperti itu.."

Sebuah bantal dengan mulusnya mendarat tepat di wajah Kyungsoo. Si pelaku pelemparan bantal menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebal, "Ini tidak lucu. Ah sudahlah lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu. Aku mau tidur. Oh iya mana pangeran aneh itu?"

"Dia sudah tidur. Katanya ingin merasakan lagi tidur diranjang empuk" Kyungsoo beranjak pergi keluar.

"Ck.. dasar" desis Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Luhan membalikan badannya mencari asal suara tersebut, terlihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi susu dan roti untuk sarapan Luhan. "Aku membawa sarapan untukmu" Kyungsoo menaruh nampan itu di atas meja. Lalu dia menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berdiri di beranda kamar seorang diri.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Ah tidak apakan aku memanggilmu hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ne. Tidak apa. Lagipula memang agak aneh kalau kau memanggilku pangeran, karena sepertinya keadaannya sudah banyak yang berubah" Luhan menghela napas sebentar. "Aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.. ah atau mungkin lebih tepatnya banyak hal"

"Kau bisa berbagi cerita denganku. Itupun kalau kau mau" tawar Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Aku memikirkan nasib eommonim dan aboenim yang malam itu terbunuh. Juga putri Yoona. Aku masih bertanya-tanya kenapa Wifan hyung bisa menyerang kerajaannya sendiri. Dan yang paling penting aku memikirkan nasib Minseok, apakah dia selamat atau tidak, aku rindu padanya. Tetapi walaupun dia selamat kurasa aku tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya." Lirih Luhan.

Kyungsoo mengelus punggung Luhan, berusaha menghibur namja yang memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya ini. "Sudahlah hyung, itu hanya masa lalumu yang tidak perlu diingat terus menerus karena akan menyakitimu saja. Lebih baik kau sekarang berusaha untuk menemukan cinta sejatimu kalau kau mau hidup lebih lama lagi"

"Emm.. Kau benar. Tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menemukan orang itu? mencari cinta sejati bukannya perkara yang mudah"

"Tenang saja. Aku dan Baekhyun hyung akan membantumu"

Raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi kesal ketika Kyungsoo menyebutkan nama Baekhyun. "Hhhh mana mungkin dia mau membantuku."

"Tenang saja dia akan membantumu kok, apalagi kalau kau mengancamnya dengan kutukan karanganmu itu" Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya ke Luhan.

"Jadi kau tahu kalau itu hanya karangan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi aku sengaja tidak bilang ke Baekhyun hyung, lagipula aku ingin membantumu"

Luhan bernapas lega. "Syukurlah. Mianhae karena aku berbohong"

"Gwenchana. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak punya arah dan tujuan sehingga berbohong seperti itu."

"Kau berbeda sekali dengan hyung-mu itu. Dia kasar, selalu menyiramku agar aku mau mandi." Cerita Luhan.

"Dia sebenarnya baik kok. Ya memang walaupun kadang dia suka menyebalkan" Kyungsoo menopang dagu dengan kedua punggung tangannya. "Hati-hati hyung. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia adalah cinta sejatimu?"

'Baekhyun?... Cinta sejatiku….?' Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat berusaha menghilangkan semua pikiran itu. "Aniya. Itu tidak mungkin."

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat kelakuan aneh Luhan lagi. "Hanya bercanda kok hyung. Lebih baik kau makan sekarang, belum makan dari pagikan? Aku mau kembali ke kamar ya, menyelesaikan tugasku. Kalau butuh bantuan kau tinggal ke kamar ku saja." Kyungsoo berlalu meninggalkan Luhan.

"Em.." Gumam Luhan. Luhan kembali memandang awan biru yang berarak-arak di langit.

"Jangan sampai Baekhyun itu cinta sejatiku. Lebih baik aku kembali ke dalam patung dari pada mencintai orang seperti itu" ucap Luhan sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Tentu saja Minseok 1000 kali lipat jauh lebih baik dari dirinya"

"Bogoshipoyo. Jeongmal saranghae"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Heeehhhh bisa dilanjut juga ini ff.. sempet bikin beberapa versi karena saking bingungnya dan akhirnya mutusin untuk post versi yang ketiga ini -_- **

**Dan sepertinya kelanjutan FF ini dan My Destiny agak lama karena lagi persiapan mau test untuk kuliah~ cikucciiiwww... **

**Akhir kata sampai jumpaaa~ **

*terbang bareng Kris ke galaxy*


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love From the Past**

Main Cast : Baekhyun &amp; Luhan

Genre : Romance, Fantasy

Disclaimer : Semua cast di sini bukan milik saya~

Warning : Yaoi, Alur berantakan &amp; rada nggak jelas, Crack Pair

Sorry for many typos &amp; really late update

Happy Reading~

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Seorang namja berkulit putih pucat bersenandung kecil melantunkan lagu yang sedang diputar. Senyuman terus terukir dibibir namja itu yang merupakan anak tertua dari keluarga Byun, Suho. Hatinya memang sedang dalam kondisi bahagia atau bisa dibilang sangat bahagia. Pertemuan dengan kedua orangtua namjachingu-nya, Lay, berjalan dengan lancar, keduanya sangat menyukai Suho. Oh ayolah mana ada orangtua yang tidak setuju jika akan memiliki calon menantu yang tampan, mapan, dan berkelakuan baik seperti Suho. Paket menantu yang lengkap dan hampir mendekati sempurna.

"Tunggu saja Lay Chagi-yaaa.. Kau akan menjadi istri dari Byun Suho sebentar lagi" teriak Suho kegirangan di dalam mobilnya.

"Hey baby.. I think I wanna marry you~" dirinya kembali bersenandung mengikuti lirik lagu Bruno Mars yang diputarnya tanpa henti.

Suho membunyikan klaksonnya yang kemudian dibukakan oleh seorang penjaga rumahnya. Senyumannya terus mereka saat dirinya turun dari mobil sampai masuk ke dalam rumah.

Baekhyun yang sedang menonton televisi memandang heran Suho saat namja itu baru saja sampai di lantai dua, sedangkan namja yang menjadi objek pandangannya itu malah menghampirinya dan memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun dari samping.

"Ah hyung! Kau apa-apaan sih?" merasa risih, Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Suho yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali memamerkan senyumannya.

"Baekkie~ Hyung senaaanggg sekali" ucap Suho.

"Tapi kau lebih terlihat seperti orang gila tahu"

"Emmm.. Mungkin nanti aku bisa menjadi gila saking bahagianya." Hanya sebuah dengusan kesal dari Baekhyun sebagai jawaban ucapan Suho.

"Memangnya kau tidak mau bertanya kenapa aku sangat senang?" ucap Suho lagi.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Suho lalu memasang wajah mengejek, "Memangnya kau mau sekali ya ku tanya?"

"Ah sudahlah, lupakan. Kau malah membuat mood-ku memburuk." Suho langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya, kemudian berjalan ke kamar Kyungsoo. Berlama-lama berhadapan dengan Baekhyun hanya akan membuat dirinya menderita darah tinggi, lebih baik dia berbagi kebahagiaan dengan Kyungsoo saja.

"Kyung-ie kemana? Kok tumben jam segini tidak ada dikamar?" tanya Suho begitu mendapati kamar Kyungsoo yang kosong melompong.

"Pergi dengan Luhan." Sahut Baekhyun singkat.

"Luhan? Dia siapa? Mereka hanya pergi berdua? Tumben sekali Kyungsoo hanya pergi berdua dengan orang lain. Apa itu namjachingu-nya?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Suho. "Bukan, emm tapi mungkin bisa menjadi namjachingu-nya di masa depan. Ah sudahlah kau tanyakan saja ke Kyungsoo langsung nanti. Kalau aku yang memberi tahu kau juga pasti tidak percaya."

Memang sebaiknya Kyungsoo yang menjelaskan langsung ke Suho tentang Luhan. Entah itu Kyungsoo akan jujur atau tidak. Tetapi kemungkinan besar Kyungsoo akan bercerita yang sebenarnya tentang asal-usul Luhan ke Suho dan hyung-nya itu kemungkinan akan percaya walaupun memang tidak masuk diakal. Sedangkan kalau dirinya yang bercerita Suho malah akan menganggap dirinya gila atau terlalu banyak berkhayal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah lihat! Tampan sekali namja itu"

"Aigoo~ baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan namja setampan dia"

"Demi langit dan bumi, dia bahkan lebih tampan dari idol-idol saat ini"

"Kau lihat? Wajahnya seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng ya?"

"Yang berjalan di sebelahnya siapa ya? Apa mungkin namjachingu-nya?"

"Ah sayang sekali sudah ada yang punya."

"Benarkah itu namjachingu-nya? Dia salah memilih sepertinya. Apa bagusnya dia? Sudah pendek, tidak cantik pula"

"Lebih baik namja setampan itu denganku saja. Aku lebih cantik dan lebih tinggi dari namjachingu-nya"

Seperti itulah kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh kebanyakan orang yang sedang melintas kepada dua orang namja yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Inti dari pembicaraan mereka hanyalah dua, yaitu memuji seorang namja yang kelewat tampan, Luhan dan menyindir namja yang disangka sebagai namjachingu dari namja yang mereka kagumi ketampanannya, Kyungsoo.

Namja yang mendapat pujian malah bersikap seolah tidak peduli dengan semua pembicaraan itu atau mungkin memang sebenarnya dia memang tidak peduli, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menjadi sasaran sindiran.

"Hyung, kita pulang saja ya. Aku mendadak badmood." Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya, mencoba menarik tangan Luhan agar berhenti melangkah juga.

"Wae? Aku masih mau berkeliling, Soo. Kau kan tahu aku sudah lama tidak melakukan ini dan aku juga masih sangat penasaran kenapa keadaan sekarang sudah sangat berbeda dengan terakhir kali aku melihat dunia luar." Luhan memutar tubuhnya memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan yang menurutnya sungguh sangat berbeda. Selama apa dia di dalam patung hingga keadaan bisa berubah drastis?

"Hyung! Ah sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan nanti saja. Aku berjanji akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan lagi. Kalau perlu akan membawamu ke tempat-tempat lain yang lebih menarik daripada ini. Sekarang pulang saja ya? Atau kau mau kutinggal?" Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya, hal yang biasanya dia lakukan jika sedang merajuk ke kedua orangtua dan hyung-nya. "Ayolah.. Aku sudah malas. Kau tidak dengar tadi orang-orang berkomentar apa tentang kita? Oh tepatnya tentang diriku sih." Dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah tiga orang yeoja yang sedang berbisik-bisik sambil melihat ke arah dirinya dan Luhan, sontak ketiga yeoja itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya melihat objek yang sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka memperhatikan mereka dengan tajam. "Tuhkan apa aku bilang."

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Sedari tadi dia memang sibuk melihat-lihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit, toko-toko yang berderet dan juga bangunan mall yang ada di daerah tersebut sehingga tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang apalagi mendengar pembicaraan yang seperti dimaksudkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau benar-benar aku tinggal ya?" teriakan Kyungsoo menyadarkan Luhan. Namja itu lalu berbalik dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah berjarak agak jauh darinya.

"Ne, ne.. Heeii! Tunggu aku." Luhan mencoba mengikuti Kyungsoo yang malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. 'Astaga.. tenyata mereka berdua sama saja. Ku kira dia berbeda dengan hyung-nya.'

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus-menerus menggerutu sambil memperhatikan jam tangannya. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dia menunggu di halte tetapi bus yang ditunggunya tak datang juga. Untuk orang yang tidak sabaran seperti Baekhyun waktu sedetik mungkin akan terasa satu jam lamanya, oke pemikirannya kadang memang berlebihan. Kadang dia berpikir bagaimana jika dirinya menjadi Luhan yang harus menunggu ratusan tahun lamanya di dalam patung atau bisa menjadi ribuan tahun lamanya jika tidak ada yang memetik bunga itu, kemungkinan besar dirinya akan lumutan di dalam patung.

"Haaaaahhhhh… Kenapa lama sekali sih? Tidak tahu apa kalau aku kepanasan di sini? Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi hitam seperti Kai? Hiiihhh.." dirinya bergidik ngeri jika membayangkan memiliki kulit hitam seperti hoobae-nya, Kai, orang yang selalu mengejar dongsaeng-nya namun selalu ditolak jika menyatakan cintanya."

"Tadi saja aku membawa mobil kalau tahu akan begini jadinya." Kembali gerutuan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Hari ini dia memang sedang tidak membawa mobilnya karena memang sedang malas untuk menyetir sendiri, Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada kelas hari ini sehingga memutuskan untuk berdiam di rumah dan mendengar cerita Luhan tentang keadaan di masa lalu, ck membosankan.

"Ah laaamaaaaaa…" Baekhyun yang semakin kesal kemudian meninggalkan halte sambil menendang-nedang benda-benda kecil yang ada di sekitarnya.

Duuuukkk…

"Aakkkkhhhh…"

"Chagi-ya, kau kenapaa?"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata dan mulutnya ketika mengetahui kaleng yang terakhir kali menjadi sasaran tendangannya mengenai kepala seorang namja yang ternyata –

"Ya! Kau!" panggil seorang namja yang sedang bersama dengan orang yang menjadi korban kaleng tendangannya.

'Oh Tuhan' Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bukan, ini bukan karena dia takut akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh namja yang memanggilnya, melainkan karena namja yang memanggilnya adalah namja yang selama ini dia kagumi, yang membuat detak jantungnya kadang suka tidak beraturan.

Baekhyun berusaha menetralkan detak jantung dan napasnya, kemudian melangkah mendekati mereka. Dilihatnya namja yang dikaguminya itu menatapnya tajam sambil mengelus kepala namja yang satunya lagi. Sepertinya tendangan Baekhyun tadi memang sangat kuat mengingat dia selalu mempraktekan jurus hapkidonya jika sedang marah-marah.

"Joesonghamnida.. aku tidak sengaja.. jeongmal joesongham- "

"Astaga mudah sekali kau meminta maaf.. Makanya jangan asal menendang sembarangan, membahayakan orang." Namja itu mengomel panjang lebar, sementara Baekhyun yang menjadi pusat kemarahannya malahan menatap kagum namja itu. ini baru pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengannya. Selama ini dia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh dan tidak pernah berbicara. Petaka membawa kebahagiaan, petaka untuk korban tendangan kaleng dan kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, ge. Tidak perlu mengomel panjang lebar. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap namja yang merupakan korban dari Baekhyun. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan memandang-dengan-kagum. "Ah gwenchana, kau tidak perlu mendengarkan ucapan dia, aku tidak apa-apa kok" namja tersebut tersenyum manis sambil tetap mengusap kepalanya yang sejujurnya masih terasa berdenyut.

"Ah? Ne… Benarkah kau tidak apa-apa? Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah. Jeongmal joesonghamnida" Baekhyun kembali meminta maaf dan membungkukan badannya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti ka  
u kenapa-kenapa chagi? Sepertinya tadi tendangannya keras sekali, aku takut – "

"Ck sudahlah ge. Kau selalu berlebihan."

'Apa? Chagi? Jadi dia? Namjachigu-nya? Kalau tahu begitu aku tendang lebih kuat lagi tadi ASDGHJKLPOIUYTREWWQZXC'

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di sebuah bangku yang ada di teras. Matanya menerawang ke atas. Malam ini langit malam terlihat cerah dan bertabur bintang yang berkelap-kelip begitu indah, sungguh suatu pemandangan yang sudah jarang terlihat. Namun sepertinya ini tidak dapat membuat keadaan Baekhyun yang membaik.

"Hhhhhhhhhhhh…" Untuk kesekian kalinya dia menghela napas panjang. Kenapa hari ini sungguh menyebalkan untuknya? Tadi pagi dia melihat Suho bercengkrama dengan Luhan, seperti sudah mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu yang lama. Ah padahal dia sungguh berharap Suho tidak menyukai Luhan dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak tinggal di rumah ini, namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Siang harinya dia diomeli oleh dosen karena lukisannya yang akan diikutkan dalam pameran belum rampung juga, padahal waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi. Lalu ketika pulang dia harus menunggu bus dalam waktu yang lama dan malah berakhir dengan insiden yang membuatnya patah hati.

"Ahhh sunbae, kenapa kau tega sekali padaku?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat menyukaimu? Kenapa kau malah sudah mempunyai namjachingu sebelum aku sempat mengutarakannya?"

Dirinya tanpa sadar malah bermonolog ria dan tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya dan memperhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

"Aku sedang kesal… sedih… patah hati…"

"Hah? Patah hati? Orang sepertimu juga bisa patah hati ya?" ejek Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Kau pikir itu lucu?" Baekhyun memicingkan matanya menatap Luhan yang masih tertawa sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Ku kira orang sepertimu tidak mungkin merasakan yang namanya patah hati, kau kan tidak punya hati, Baek."

"Ter-se-rah. Aku tidak peduli. Aih kenapa kau di sini sih? Memperburuk suasana saja." Baekhyun kemudian beranjak meninggalkan Luhan yang tertawa semakin kencang. Bagi Luhan kekesalan dan melihat Baekhyun yang sedang sedih karena alasan yang cukup konyol menurutnya membawa kesenangan tersendiri.

Setelah berada tepat di pintu masuk teras Baekhyun berbalik lagi menghampiri Luhan, dia baru saja menyadari kalau –

"Ya! Sudah ku bilang berapa kali untuk tidak memakai baju milikku lagi?! Cepat bukaaaaa!" Baekhyun menarik-narik baju yang sedang dipakai Luhan. Dia memang tidak suka kalau barang pribadinya dipakai tanpa seizinnya terutama jika yang memakai adalah Luhan.

"Aku kan tidak punya baju lagiii. Kau ini pelit sekali sih!" protes Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Mau kau pakai baju atau tidak aku tak peduli."

"Shireeoooo.."

"CEPAT BUKA BAJUMU LUHAAAAAAANNNNNNN"

"SHIIREEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO.. DI SINI DINGIINNNN"

"LUHAAAANNN CEPAAAT BUKAAAAAA"

"BAEKHYUN! LUHAN! KALAU MAU MEMBUAT AEGY JANGAN DI TERAS! MASUK KAMAR SANAA!" teriak Ryeowook sangat kencang dari dalam membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan menghentikan kegiatan menarik dan menghalang mereka. Keduanya bertatapan, mencoba mencerna perkataan dari Nyonya besar Byun itu.

'Membuat aegy?'

'Luhan dan aku?'

"Hiiiihhhhh" keduanya bergidik, menatap ngeri satu sama lain.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ahahahahaaaii sudah berbulan-bulan gak ngeupdate ff ini dan baru bisa sekarang.**

**Sempet udah males banget buat lanjutin ini grgr ide yang tak kunjung datang dan kesibukan di dunia nyata~**

**Tapi mending dilanjut tapi lama daripada putus tengah jalan wkwkw**

**Oh iya kenapa semakin ke sini yang nge-review di ffn semakin dikit ya? apa cuma perasaan aja? .-.**

**Oke deh akhir kata, buat yang udah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian biar makin semangat buat lanjutinnya~ Thank you ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Dasar pelit. Apa sulitnya sih hanya meminjamkan baju kepadaku? Hey, aku ini pangeran, baju-bajuku dulu bahkan lebih bagus 1000 kali lipat daripada baju miliknya ini." Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya sambil terus-menerus mengumpat kesal. Siapa lagi yang membuatnya kesal selain Byun Baekhyun yang memaksanya untuk 'membuka' bajunya karena dia tidak mau jika barang-barangnya dipakai oleh Luhan? Kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak memisahkan, mungkin sampai sekarang kegiatan tarik-menarik baju itu belum selesai.

Ah, Luhan semakin tidak habis pikir kenapa malah orang seperti Baekhyun yang bisa membuatnya keluar dari patung itu, tidak adakah orang lain? Untung saja dalam perkataan sang kakek tidak mengatakan kalau orang yang memetik bunga sudah pasti menjadi cinta sejatinya. 'Ya Tuhan, apa dosaku sampai-sampai kau pertemukan aku dengan orang macam Baekhyun..' batin Luhan sedih.

Dia kemudian mendesah lagi, menutup kedua matanya, berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Tok tok tok…

Baru sebentar matanya terpejam, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Dengan malas dia bangun dari posisi rebahannya.

Tok tok tok…

"Hyung, kau sudah tidur?" ujar sebuah suara dari luar sana.

Huh, untung saja itu suara Kyungsoo. Kalau itu suara Baekhyun, Luhan sudah bersiap untuk mengomel. "Belum. Ada apa? Masuklah."

Kyungsoo pun masuk sambil membawa beberapa potong pakaian ditangannya, "Ini baju milik Suho hyung untukmu. Lebih baik kau pakai baju miliknya saja, daripada nanti kau ribut lagi dengan Baekhyun hyung." Ucap Kyungsoo yang kemudian meletakkan baju-baju yang dibawanya di lemari.

"Baguslah. Aku juga malas memakai bajunya lagi, yang ada nanti aku gatal-gatal." Balas Luhan dengan nada mengejek, Kyungsoo menjadi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jangan berbicara sembarangan hyung~ Awas nanti kau malah jatuh cinta kepadanya." Ejekan Kyungsoo membuat Luhan memberengut.

"Bahkan jika hanya tinggal dia dan aku makhluk yang tersisa di muka bumi ini, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Hahahahahaha… Tapi aku setuju jika Baekhyun hyung yang menjadi cinta sejatimu. Ah bukan hanya aku, eomma menyuruh Baekhyun hyung untuk menjadikanmu namjachingu-nya. Dia malah sangat senang saat mengira kalian akan membuat aegy tadi."

Astaga Kyungsoo, tidak tahukah kau kalau ucapan jujurmu itu membuat Luhan menjadi semakin bergidik saat ini?

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikiran-pikiran aneh yang bermunculan efek dari ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. "Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku tidur saja." Dia kembali berbaring, menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan pergi. Selamat tidur Pangeran Luhan~ Jangan lupa mimpikan Baek – "

Sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah menggemaskan Kyungsoo sebelum dia mengelesaikan perkataan atau lebih tepat ledekannya. Terlihat sang pelaku pelemparan bantal, Luhan, menatapnya dengan kesal yang hanya dibalas oleh cengiran Kyungsoo. "Hehehe.. Mianhae, hanya bercanda" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mundur perlahan ke pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah hanya perasaan Baekhyun saja atau memang kenyataannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini Luhan agak menghindari untuk berdekatan dengan dirinya. Sejak malam dimana dia kesal kepada Luhan karena memakai bajunya dan sejak saat itu pula Luhan menjaga jarak dan selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Mungkinkah selama ini dia terlalu bawel, kasar dan menyebalkan? Sepertinya iya. Tapi bukan berarti dia membenci Luhan, hanya saja dia.. Ah entahlah dia juga tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa sering bersikap menyebalkan, mungkin sudah bawaan dari lahir.

"Baek.. Hey.. Kau dengar tidak?" Ryeowook mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan kedua mata Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mengarah ke satu titik, lebih tepatnya jika satu orang yang duduk agak jauh dari posisinya.

"Ha? Waeyo eomma?" Baekhyun yang tersadar dari lamunannya buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan.

Ryeowook mendesis, "Makanya dengarkan kalau orangtua bicara. Dasar tidak sopan. Daritadi eomma bicara panjang lebar kau malah sibuk memandang Luhan."

Wajah Baekhyun memerah seketika, aishh jadi dia ketahuan kalau memandangi Luhan sedari tadi? Pabbo.. "Hah? Kata siapa aku memandang Luhan? Aku daritadi memandang. – " mata Baekhyun mencari-cari objek di dekat tempat duduk Luhan, "Guci, ya benar guci, aku memandang guci kok bukan Luhan. Buat apa aku memandang dia? Seperti tidak ada kerjaan saja." Elak Baekhyun yang kemudian melanjutkan sarapannya.

'Guci? Memangnya tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dipandang? Dasar kelainan' batin Yesung, Ryeowook, Luhan, Suho dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

"Memangnya tadi eomma bicara tentang apa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan roti yang memenuhi mulutnya.

Ryeowook mendesah tidak sabar, ingin rasanya melempar Baekhyun dengan sendok yang sedang dipegangnya, namun diurungkan mengingat dia sangat sayang jika sendok kesayangan itu mendarat cuma-cuma dikening anak keduanya itu. "Ah sudahlah eomma malas mengulang semuanya. Intinya kau dan Kyungsoo nanti jangan lupa untuk beli setelan jas baru untuk acara pertunangan. Ah iya, jangan lupa ajak Luhan juga."

Luhan membulatkan matanya, 'Pergi dengan Baek?' dia menelan ludahnya kasar. Oh tidak, jangan. "Ah.. aku tidak usah ahjummonim. Lagipula aku bukan anggota keluarga ini. Jadi aku-"

"Kata siapa? Kau itukan calon suaminya Baekhyun, mana mungkin kami tidak menganggapmu sebagai keluarga?" Ryeowook mengerlingkan matanya ke Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"EOMMAAA!" "AHJUMMONIM!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa benar kau dan Luhan tidak mempunyai hubungan spesial apapun?" tanya Yesung pada akhirnya yang sudah mencapai tahap penasaran maksimal.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.." Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan tersedak bersamaan.

"Appa! Kau bicara apasih? Tentu saja tidak ada. Mana mungkin aku mau berpacaran dengan namja aneh seperti dia." Sahut Baekhyun kesal sambil memberi tatapan –aku tidak level pacaran dengannya- ke Luhan.

Jika saat itu tidak ada Yesung dan Ryeowook, sudah dapat dipastikan Luhan akan membalas perkataan Baekhyun dan berujung dengan adu mulut. Namun Luhan lebih memilih untuk menahannya sekarang.

Alis Yesung terangkat, "Memangnya kenapa? Appa hanya bertanya. Lagipula kalau kalian memang memiliki hubungan, appa dan eomma akan mendukung. Kalau perlu kami akan menikahkan kalian berbarengan dengan pernikahan Suho, biayanya lebih murahkan daripada sendiri-sendiri? hahahaha"

Suasana hening seketika mendengar gurauan Yesung, semua mata tertuju padanya.

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa menikah dengan orang seperti dia' batin Ryeowook sambil menyesali keputusannya mau menikahi Yesung.

'Kenapa Appa kami aneh seperti ini' batin ketiga anak Yesung.

'Lebih baik aku menetap di pohon saja selamanya daripada harus tinggal bersama keluarga aneh ini' kali ini Luhan yang membatin miris.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik Luhan yang berjalan dengan malas di sebelahnya. Dari sejak saat di mobil sampai sekarang keduanya tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin menanyakan ke Luhan tentang sikapnya akhir-akhir ini, namun dia selalu mengurungkan niatnya. Sungguh dia ingin menghajar Kyungsoo yang sudah membuat dirinya hanya pergi berdua dengan Luhan di pusat perbelanjaan yang mewah ini dalam suasana yang sangat kikuk. Kyungsoo yang seharusnya ikut dengan mereka mendadak mendapat telepon dari temannya untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Awalnya Luhan juga menolak saat mengetahui hanya pergi berdua dengan dirinya, namun karena paksaan dari Ryeowook – beginilah jadinya. Baekhyun lebih memilih beradu mulut dengan Luhan daripada harus diam-diaman seperti ini tanpa dia tahu alasannya.

Baekhyun mendesah panjang dan menghentikan langkahnya, dia menahan tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi menyibukkan diri melihat sekeliling. "Kau marah padaku? Sudah beberapa hari ini kita tidak berbicara satu sama lain dan kau selalu menghindariku. Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, Luhan malah balas bertanya, "Bukankah kau senang jika aku menjaga jarak dan tidak berbicara padamu?"

Alis Baekhyun terangkat heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu sejak awal kau tidak suka dengan kehadiranku. Bahkan kalau bisa kau akan mengusirku dari rumahmu kan?"

"Ne. Aku bahkan selalu bertanya kenapa semua terjadi padaku." Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. "Tapi, aku merasa ada yang aneh saat kau menjauhiku dan tidak berbicara padaku. Kau bahkan lebih senang dekat-dekat dengan Kyungsoo dan Suho hyung."

Mata Luhan memicing, otaknya mencoba mencerna perkataan Baekhyun. "Merasa aneh?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Ya! Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aneh bukan berarti aku menyukaimu. Aku hanya seperti kehilangan teman untuk bertengkar." Ralat Baekhyun cepat begitu melihat senyuman Luhan yang tampak mencurigakan dimatanya.

Luhan mendesah, pura-pura kecewa. "Benarkah? Ku kira kita memiliki perasaan yang sama"

Mata Baekhyun terbuka lebar, "Mwooo? Kau?"

"Dasar pabbo! Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya mengerjaimu tahu. Mana mungkin seorang Pangeran yang tampan, kaya dan menjadi pujaan banyak orang menyukai namja pendek, bawel dan tidak perasaan seper – AAAAKKHHH sakit tahu." Baekhyun menginjak kaki Luhan dengan kencang, membuat namja itu meringis sesakitan.

"Lupakan. Dasar menyebalkan!" Baekhyun melangkah dengan cepat, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih kesakitan di belakang.

'Awas kau Byun' batin Luhan kesal, lalu berusaha menyusul Baekhyun dengan tertatih-tatih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Han-aaahhhh, tolong bawakan ini juga ya" Baekhyun menghampiri Luhan dan menyerahkan dua buah kantung belanjaannya ke Luhan yang kedua tangannya sudah penuh dengan kantung-kantung belanja milik Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat tanganku sudah penuh? Memangnya aku ini pelayanmu ya?" seru Luhan kesal.

"Aku kan hanya meminta tolong bawakan, memangnya salah?" sahut Baekhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau sebanyak ini namanya bukan meminta tolong." Luhan mendengus kesal lalu menaruh semua kantung itu di lantai. "Bawa sendiri, memangnya kau tidak punya tangan?"

"Jadi kau tidak mau membawanya?"

"Tidak"

"Ayolaahhh"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak"

"Huaaaa.. Jahaaattt.. Masa aku membawa semuanya sendiri" Baekhyun berteriak dan berpura-pura menangis, "Kau jahat, hiks." Tangisan pura-pura Baekhyun berhasil menyita perhatian orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Tega sekali dia membuat pacarnya menangis"

"Apa susahnya hanya membawa barang belanjaan?"

"Pacar macam apa dia"

"Aigoo kasian sekali dia dibuat menangis"

Luhan mendadak panik seketika, lalu dia mendekati Baekhyun, "Aiiissshh, Baek.. Berhenti Baek. Ya! Kau tidak malu?"

"HUUAAAAAA" Baekhyun malah semakin memperkencang tangisannya, dia sangat senang bisa mengerjai Luhan seperti ini.

Luhan akhirnya mengalah, dia kembali mengambil kantung belanjaan Baekhyun. "Baiklah-baiklah, ini aku bawakan semuanya. Berhentilah menangis, tolong"

Baekhyun yang merasa menang tertawa keras, "Astagaaa, ternyata kau gampang sekali ditipu."

Kening Luhan mengerut samar, dia memperhatikan mata dan wajah Baekhyun yang tidak menunjukkan adanya bekas air mata, "Kau hanya membohongiku?"

Baekhyun menggangguk, "Tentu saja. Itu adalah keahlianku, berpura-pura menangis."

Demi dewa-dewa di langit, Luhan ingin melempar Baekhyun ke lantai satu sekarang juga. Bisa-bisanya dia mengejai Luhan dan membuat namja itu menjadi pusat perhatian karena dinilai sebagai namja jahat yang tega membuat pacarnya menangis hanya karena kantung belanja.

Sebelum Luhan benar-benar melemparnya, Baekhyun keburu menyeret Luhan, "Baiklah aku minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikanmu makan siang yang kau mau, oke?"

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang terasa berat, lalu dia mengangkat tangan menutupi mata dan mengerang pelan. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamar tidur menyilaukan matanya. Dia menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan lengan dan kaki dengan posisi yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur, diliriknya jam weker di atas meja yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi. Lalu dia memaksa diri berguling turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan dengan langkah diseret-seret ke kamar mandi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian dia sudah rapi berpakaian dan mengambil tas yang ditaruhnya di meja belajar, segera setelahnya melangkah keluar kamar.

Dia menghampiri Ryeowook yang sedang mengobrol berdua di ruang keluarga lantai satu.

"Oh kau sudah mau berangkat?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Ne. Baekhyun hyung sudah berangkat? Bukankah hari ini dia masuk siang?" tanya balik Kyungsoo. Dia mengambil beberapa kue kering yang ada di meja lalu memakannya.

"Eumm.. Dia ada perlu dengan sunbaenya tadi." Ucap Ryeowook lalu menyesap teh yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. "Ah, Kyung-ie. Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Luhan bersamamu? Setelah ini Eomma harus pergi. Kasihan jika dia ditinggal sendiri."

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Ide bagus, lagipula aku hanya ada satu kelas hari ini. Dia bisa menemaniku ke toko buku setelah itu."

"Aniyo, aku di rumah saja. Nanti aku merepotkanmu." Sahut Luhan.

"Sudahlah kau ikut saja. Ah tunggu, bukankah itu kampusmu juga? Kau dan Baekhyun teman sekelaskan?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi. Dia sangat ingat Baekhyun pertama kali bilang Luhan adalah temannya yang tertimpa musibah.

"Ha? Satu ke-?"

"Ne, mereka memang satu kelas." Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Luhan dan menarik tangannya. "Ayo hyung, kau sudah lama cuti dari kampuskan? Kau pasti rindu suasananya." Buru-buru Kyungsoo membawa Luhan ke kamarnya dan membuat Ryeowook hanya kebingungan melihat tingkah anaknya yang rata-rata aneh semua.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya? Jadi ini tempatmu dan Baekhyun belajar? Wah besar sekali. Di zamanku tidak ada tempat belajar yang seperti ini." Ucap Luhan kagum. Tempat yang Kyungsoo bilang bernama Universitas ini sangat berbeda dengan tempat belajar untuk kalangan atas pada zamannya. Gedung yang besar, kelas yang disertai tempat duduk yang nyaman dan ac mana mungkin ada 350 tahun yang lalu.

Dengan senang Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan berkeliling dan menjelaskan semuanya. Dia baru saja akan mengajak Luhan ke Perpustakaan ketika melihat seorang namja berdiri di dekat pintu perpustakaan. Langkah kakinya terhenti dan ia menahan napas, tapi hanya sesaat. Dia lalu memutuskan mengabaikan namja itu dan kembali melangkah bersama Luhan.

"Siapa yang bersamamu, hyung?"

Kyungsoo mendengar pertanyaan namja itu, tapi pura-pura tidak mendengar. Merasa tidak akan dijawab, namja itu kemudian menghalagi jalan Kyungsoo dan Luhan dan menahan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tanya siapa dia? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya. Kurasa dia bukan mahasiswa disini." Ucapnya lagi sambil memandang Luhan dari bawah hingga ke atas.

"Apa urusanmu, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sama sekali tidak ramah. Dia menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan yang dia harap berkesan tajam dan menusuk.

Kyungsoo sungguh tidak menyukai namja yang berdiri dihadapannya ini. Dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan Kai yang selalu mengejarnya dan menyatakan cinta setiap saat. Banyak yeoja dan namja yang mengagumi Kai. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan, tubuhnya yang berbentuk, sorot matanya yang tajam, keahlian dancenya yang diatas rata-rata dan banyak lagi alasan yang menjadikannya salah satu namja yang dikagumi disini, pengecualian untuk Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh bertanya?"

Dasar namja idiot! Kyungsoo menggerutu dalam hati. Dia mendengus kesal dan melirik Luhan di sampingnya yang hanya diam, tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo yang awal berusaha terlihat tidak peduli, tapi akhirnya dia tidak tahan lagi dan berseru, "Dia namjachingu-ku. Puas?"

Mata Kai melebar mendengarnya, "Mwo? Kau pasti bercanda, mana mungkin."

"Yasudah kalau tidak percaya, kajja Luhan-ah." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kai yang sedari tadi menahannya. Dia lalu mengajak Luhan berbalik meninggalkan Kai yang masih terpaku dan menatap Luhan dengan sinis.

'Ternyata dia'

'Kuharap Kai berhenti setelah ini.' batin Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, tadi itu siapa? Kenapa kau bilang aku namjachingu-mu?" tanya Luhan akhirnya.

"Mianhae hyung, dia? Dia hanya orang kurang kerjaan yang selalu mengikutiku. Stalker."

"Sta- apa?"

"Astaga aku terlambat masuk" Kyungsoo menyela ucapan Luhan saat melihat jam tangannya. "Hyung, kau bisa tunggu disini? Aku akan menghubungi Baekhyun hyung untuk menemanimu, oke? Aku sudah terlambat sekarang."

Sebelum Luhan menjawab Kyungsoo keburu berlari meninggalkannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya!. Astaga tidak hyung tidak dongsaeng. Semuanya kenapa suka sekali meninggalkanku?" gerutu Luhan kesal. Kalau begini lebih baik dia dirumah saja dari tadi melihat ikan-ikan di akuarium daripada ditinggal ditempat asing seperti ini. Kesal, akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang ada di lorong itu, menunggu Baekhyun seperti yang dikatakan Kyungsoo tadi.

'Huh, akhirnya.. Aku menemukanmu, Pangeran'

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Ada yang masih inget FF ini? Kayanya enggak T.T

Maaf karena lanjutnya lama, udah mulai sibuk sama kuliah dan pas udah mau dilanjut lupa pass dokumennya..

Maaf juga kalau ceritanya menyecewakan, idenya lagi mandet T.T

Diusahakan lanjutannya gak akan lama lagi :)

ByunXi


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Baekhyun berlari secepat mungkin. Dirinya sedikit kesal saat mendapat pesan dari dongsaeng tercinta yang menyuruhnya menemani Luhan. Kenapa namja itu harus ke sini? Ditambah lagi disaat yang tidak tepat. Bisa saja dia mengabaikan Luhan, tetapi Byun Baekhyun tidak mau menanggung resiko jika nanti Luhan hilang dan dia terkena imbasnya.

Saat tiba di lorong yang dimaksud Kyungsoo, tempat dimana Kyungsoo menyuruh Luhan untuk menunggu Baekhyun, dia tidak menemukan Luhan di sana. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari Luhan disekitar dan akhirnya menemukan sosok itu yang sedang terduduk bertopang dagu. Mata rusanya memandang lurus ke depan, tepatnya ke arah lapangan dimana ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang bertanding basket di sana.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega, setidaknya Luhan tidak hilang. Dia berjalan menghampiri Luhan tanpa namja itu sadari. Saat berada tepat di belakang Luhan, dia memukul bahu Luhan dengan keras.

"Astaga, disini kau rupanya. Kenapa kau tidak diam saja di sana? Jadikan aku tidak perlu susah-susah mencarimu. Bagaimana kalau kau hilang? Kampus inikan lumayan luas." Omel Baekhyun tanpa jeda.

"Bisa tidak sih tidak perlu memukul? Senang sekali menyiksaku. Lagipula kenapa kalau aku hilang? Bukannya kau malah senang?"

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya. "Tentu saja, aku juga yang repot nanti kalau kau hilang." Haruskah dirinya beradu mulut dengan Luhan sekarang? Dari pagi tadi sampai lima belas menit yang lalu dia sudah kena omelan dosen karena lukisannya. Itu sudah cukup membuat kepalanya panas dan hampir pecah. Jika bertengkar sekarang, bukan tidak mungkin kepalanya akan benar-benar pecah.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Aku sedang tidak _mood _untuk marah-marah hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

'Tumben sekali. Apa mungkin dia salah makan?' batin Luhan. Matanya tak henti memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus aneh.

"Aku lapar. Kau juga belum makankan? Lebih baik kau temani aku." Sebelum Luhan menjawab, Baekhyun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menariknya, tanpa menyadari Luhan yang terkejut ketika tangan Baekhyun menyentuh tangannya tiba-tiba.

"Ku harap hari ini kau juga bersikap baik padaku. Jarang-jarangkan kita damai?" Baekhyun berbalik, tersenyum kecil ke arah Luhan yang tidak tahu kenapa merasa canggung dengan perlakuan Baekhyun ini.

"Baiklah." Dirinya hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti kemana Baekhyun membawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Tuhan, lihat-lihat, dia sangat tampan"

"Dia bukan mahasiswa sinikan? Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya"

"Bukankah itu Byun Baekhyun? Mungkinkah dia namjachingu-nya?"

"He's so lucky"

"Siapa tahu mereka hanya berteman."

Baekhyun menggosok telinganya yang terasa panas karena sedari tadi menjadi obyek pembicaraan di kantin itu. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia mendengus, kantin yang memang pada dasarnya ramai itu semakin bertambah ramai hanya karena kehadiran satu orang yang bernama Xi Luhan. Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan?

"Ah.. Tak bisakah aku makan dengan tenang?" Baekhyun menaruh _burger _miliknya yang masih tersisa setengah di atas nampan. Diliriknya Luhan yang masih makan dengan lahap di hadapannya. Dirinya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Luhan tidak peduli seperti itu disaat menjadi bahan pembicaraan dan pusat perhatian di sana?

"Kau tidak merasa risih?" tanya Baekhyun setengah berbisik.

Luhan mengangkat wajah menatap Baekhyun. "Risih? Untuk apa?" tanyanya balik.

Baekhyun merenggut, sebelah tangannya memainkan kaleng cola miliknya. "Daritadi kau dan aku jadi bahan pembicaraan, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bersikap biasa saja?"

"Hmmm.. aku ini pangeran, kau ingat? Dari aku lahir sampai dewasa sudah menjadi perhatian banyak orang. Aku bangsawan, tampan dan mempesona, wajarkan?"

"Aigoo.." Baekhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tenyata seorang Xi Luhan punya tingkat kepercayaan diri dan narsis yang tinggi sekali, walaupun Baekhyun akui itu memang benar.

"Harusnya kau senang. Mereka iri padamu karena bisa makan bersama denganku. Sudahlah tak usah dipedulikan." Lanjut Luhan.

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi senarsis ini Luhan-ssi? Siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Byun!" Saat Luhan akan membuka mulutnya, seorang namja bertubuh tinggi menghampiri Baekhyun. "Hey, aku mencarimu kemana-mana, ternyata malah di sini." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal. "Eoh, kau tidak sendiri rupanya. Dia siapa, Byun?" tanyanya lagi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Luhan, "Kekasihmu?"

"Ya! Telinga lebar! Jangan asal bicara!" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan maut ke namja bertubuh tinggi itu. Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum meledek lalu menarik kursi kosong di samping Baekhyun.

Namja bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum lebar ketika menatap Luhan. Dia lalu menyodorkan tangannya. "Annyeong.. Aku Park Chanyeol. Oh iya, kau tidak perlu cemburu jika aku dekat dengannya. Aku hanya sahabat Baekhyun dan tidak memiliki perasaan yang aneh-aneh kepa- AWHHH… Byun!" Baekhyun memukul keras kepala Chanyeol sebelum dirinya menyelesaikan perkenalan dirinya yang aneh dan tidak biasa.

Luhan menahan tawanya melihat adegan itu, tenyata Baekhyun memang memiliki hobby memukul dan dia berlaku anarkis kepada semua orang, bukan hanya dirinya saja.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, Park! Aiisshhh"

Chanyeol menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya bergantian. "Tak usah malu-malu Baekhyun-ah. Kau selama ini tidak mau makan berduaan saja dengan namja lain selain aku dan Kyungsoo. Aku malah senang jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih." Baekhyun hanya diam, menjawab dan menentangpun percuma, Chanyeol akan terus meledeknya. Baekhyun sangat mengenal Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Luhan yang sedari tadi masih tertawa kecil melihat tingkat Baekhyun. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sangat suka melihat wajah Baekhyun jika sedang mengambek, seperti hiburan tersediri untuknya.

"Siapa namamu? Benarkan kau kekasih namja pendek ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menekan pipi Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku Luhan dan aku memang bukan kekasihnya."

"Tuhkan! Ku bilang apa. Tidak percaya sekali." Sela Baekhyun.

"Jinjja? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah senang jika kau kekasihnya. Karena akhirnya ada namja yang memiliki kesabaran tingkat tinggi yang mau bersamanya."

"Kesabaran tingkat tinggi?" Luhan melirik Baekhyun. "Kurasa aku mengerti."

"Kalian! Berhenti berbicara yang aneh-aneh" gerutu Baekhyun. "Dan kau" serunya menunjuk Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau malah bergosip tak jelas. Tadi kau bilang kau mencariku, ada apa?"

"Ah itu. Tadinya ada ada sedikit masalah yang ingin aku diskusikan. Tapi sepertinya tak jadi, takut mengganggumu dengannya."

"Daritadi kau sudah sangat mengganggu, Park." Sahut Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut.

"Oh iya, benar juga. Baiklah aku pergi saja." Ucapnya kemudian berdiri dan menyunggingkan senyumannya yang biasa. "Maaf telah mengganggu waktu berduaan kalian. Silahkan lanjutkan~" lanjutnya sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Hey.. Maksudku – Ah sudahlah."

Sepeninggal Chanyeol, Luhan memperhatikan Baekhyun dengan seksama dan berkata. "Sudahku ku duga. Kau memang tipe orang yang sulit mendapatkan pasangan."

"Mwo?" Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya. "Enak saja. Jangan dengarkan Chanyeol, otaknya sedikit geser. Dia tidak pernah berpikir sebelum berbicara."

'Bukannya kau juga seperti itu?' batin Luhan. Jika Luhan mengatakan ini, maka dapat dipastikan Baekhyun akan melemparnya dengan barang-barang yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Lagipula selama ini aku tidak punya kekasih karena aku pemilih. Aku tidak mau berpacaran dengan sembarang orang." Jelas Baekhyun, lalu meminum colanya.

"Bagaimana denganku? Aku bukan sembarang orang, berarti aku bisakan menjadi kekasihmu?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Baekhyun tersedak seketika.

"Ma-maksudmu?" tanya ulang Baekhyun. Berusaha memastikan apakah indra pendengarannya masih normal atau tidak.

Luhan menganggkat bahu. "Kita tidak akan pernah tahu, bisa jadi kau cinta sejatiku." Ucapnya lalu mengedipkan mata. Di dalam hati, Luhan tertawa. Dia bisa menebak Baekhyun sedang mencerna ucapannya barusan, hal itu tampak jelas terlihat dari raut wajahnya. Akan tetapi jangan kira dia serius mengucapkannya. Tentu saja itu semua hanyalah candaaan semata, tak ada maksud lain di dalamnya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam. Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Sampai terdengar tawa nyaring Luhan yang membuatnya tersentak. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak mengganggap yang kukatakan tadi seriuskan?"

"Mwo? Jadi.. kau hanya bercanda?" Mata Baekhyun melebar kaget. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Harusnya dia tahu jika itu semua hanyalah lelucon, tetapi kenapa dia malah menanggapinya dengan serius?

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan kening berkerut. "Apa kau berharap aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya? Jangan bilang .. " Luhan menggantungkan ucapannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Aniyo. Mana mungkin seperti itu. Jangan salah paham. Dan perluku jelaskan, walaupun kau pengeran aku tidak mau berpacaran denganmu. Kau bukan tipeku."

"Sayang sekali." Balas Luhan meledek dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kecewa. "Lalu apa ada orang yang sesuai dengan tipemu itu?"

Baekhyun menggangguk. "Tentu saja. Dia mahasiswa disini. Dia tinggi, tampan, keren dan sempurna." Dirinya lalu menatap Luhan dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Kau tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengannya."

"Oh." Sahut Luhan singkat dan telihat enggan, tetapi dia bertanya. "Lalu apa dia juga tertarik denganmu?"

Senyum Baekhyun perlahan-lahan memudar, kilatan dimatanya meredup dan dia bergumam pelan. "Kurasa tidak. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku hanya bisa mengaguminya." Mendadak suasana hening.

Luhan hanya diam tak berkomentar, dia takut salah bicara dan akan menyinggung Baekhyun yang entah sejak kapan menjadi… melankolis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. hyung.. hyung!"

Baekhyun tersentak dan mengangkat wajah menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Oh? Apa?"

"Heol, aku sudah berbicara panjang lebar dan kau tidak mendengarkan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada sebal.

"Memang tidak." Sahut Baekyun ringan. Jika ini seperti di dalam komik, maka akan tampak gambar perempatan yang muncul dikepala Kyungsoo beserta api disekelilingnya.

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa setelah sebelumnya mengambil majalah yang diletakkan di bawah meja.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hmm.."

"Kira-kira bagaimana caranya agar Luhan hyung bertemu dengan cinta sejatinya ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang sedang terpaku menonton drama bertema sejarah di televisi, kesukaannya. Baru dengarkan seorang pangeran suka menonton drama?

"Molla.. aku saja belum bertemu dengan cinta sejatiku, jadi bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui caranya." Sahut Baekhyun seadanya dengan mata yang masih terfokus dengan majalah ditangannya.

"Aiisshh.. Kenapa kau malah curhat? Aku tidak butuh curhatanmu, hyung." Kyungsoo memutar otaknya. Berusaha mencari cara untuk menemukan-cinta-sejati-Pangeran-Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita membuat selebaran lalu ditempelkan di tiang listrik atau halte bus? Kita pajang foto Luhan hyung lalu di bawahnya diberi tulisan _Dicari pasangan hidup, jika berminat dapat menghubungi – _" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan idenya, sebuah pukulan manis dari Byun Baekhyun keburu bersarang di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Itu mau mencari jodoh atau mencari orang hilang?! Mana ada yang mencari jodoh seperti itu, kelihatan sekali tidak lakunya." Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya memajukan bibir dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Terus bagaimana? Masa aku harus mendaftarkannya ke biro jodoh?" Baekhyun kembali memandang Kyungsoo jengah. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Kyungsoo, mungkinkah dia dilahirkan pada era yang salah? Harusnya Kyungsoo dilahirnya sekitar tahun 70-an. Atau dongsaengnya itu terlalu banyak membaca buku sejarah sehingga pola pikirnya menjadi kuno juga?

"Kau mau tahu caranya? Bawa saja dia ke kampus lagi, kenalkan dengan temanmu atau sunbaemu, dosen juga boleh." Ucap Baekhyun asal.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak, berpikir. "Ide bagus, hyung. Tapi sejujurnya aku lebih setuju jika Luhan hyung bersamamu. Kalian terlihat.. em… serasi?"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, rasanya aneh saat mendengar kata 'serasi' yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan yang masih fokus dengan televisi, tak tahu mengapa rasa panas mulai menjalari pipinya.

Bibir Kyungsoo membentuk senyuman lebar saat melihat perubahan wajah Baekhyun. "Aihh, pipimu memerah hyung, jangan-jangan…"

"Aniyo, jangan bepikir macam-macam. Wajahku memerah karena kepanasan." Elak Baekhyun, lalu menjadikan majalah yang sedari tadi dipegangnya sebagai kipas.

'Kepanasan darimana? Ruangan ini dingin begini.'

"Lagipula kau tahukan aku menyukai orang lain?"

"Yaya.. Aku tahu kau menyukai tiang listrik berjalan itu." Sahut Kyungsoo. "Tapi katamu dia sudah punya kekasihkan? Lupakan saja hyung. Buang-buang waktumu saja."

"Ah sudah-sudah, aku sedang tidak mau membahasnya." Setelah berkata demikian, Baekhyun bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berlalu pergi masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huuaaaa panaasssss!" seru Baekhyun, mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

"Kalau sudah tahu panas kenapa masih di sini? Ayo masuk." Ucap Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri disamping Baekhyun.

"Tidak mau."

Chanyeol hanya mendesah, lalu duduk kembali. Sebenarnya mereka berdua sudah tidak ada kelas sekarang dan dengan paksa Baekhyun mengajaknya untuk melihat pujaan hatinya bertanding basket. Jika bukan karena sogokan Baekhyun yang berjanji untuk mentraktirnya selama satu minggu, mana mau seorang Park Chanyeol panas-panasan menemani Baekhyun ber_fangirling _ria.

"Lihat-lihat, dia kerenkan?" Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah seorang namja yang sedang men_dribble _bola. "Ah, dia memang sempurna."

Dengan malas Chanyeol ikut memperhatikan orang yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak mengerti darimana sisi keren orang itu.

"Huuaaahhh.. masuk-masuk.. Kyaaa kau memang hebat." Teriak Baekhyun heboh ketika namja pujaannya berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam ring.

"Apasih? Semua orang juga bisa seperti itu."

Baekhyun mendengus sebal. "Kalau tahu begini aku lebih baik menonton sendiri. Sudah kau pergi saja sana. Janjiku batal. Sana-sana, hush."

"Baiklah, aku pulang." Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera berdiri dan meninggalkannya.

"Hey, aku tidak serius." Baekhyun berteriak memanggil Chanyeol, dan berdiri menyusulnya. "Chanyeol-ah, aku hanya –"

"AWAAASSSSS!"

Buukkk…

"Aaakkkkkkhhhh.."

Chanyeol buru-buru membalikan badannya ketika mendengar pekikan Baekhyun. Lihatnya Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Dirinya segera menghampiri kembali Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Baekhyun-ah.." panggil Chanyeol.

"Astaga..Ya Tuhan, kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap seorang dari pemain basket yang turut menghampiri Baekhyun. "Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja."

Baekhyun yang masih diliputi rasa pusing yang sangat dikepalanya mendonggak. Matanya sedikit melebar saat mengetahui siapa pelaku pelemparan bola yang menjadikannya korban. 'Kris sunbae'

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, sungguh, aku tidak sengaja."

"Ya! Kau harus bertanggungjawab, bagaimana kalau temanku ini kenapa-kenapa? Geger otak misalnya?" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berlebihan.

"Perlu ku bawa ke rumah sakit?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Aniyo, aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit pusing." Ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekarang. Kepalanya tidak hanya sedikit pusing, tetapi sangat pusing. Namun, mengetahui namja yang disukainya berada di hadapannya seperti ini, rasa itu diabaikannya.

"Benarkah? Aku sungguh meminta maaf." Ucap Kris lagi.

"Gwenchana…" sahut Baekhyun lemah.

"Syukurlah kalau kau tak apa." Kris tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. Dan sungguh membuat jantung Baekhyun seperti meloncat-loncat kegirangan.

'Ya Tuhan dia tersenyum padaku. Kalau tahu seperti ini, rasanya aku rela kepalaku terkena lemparannya setiap hari…'

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Kenapa lama-lama jadi absurd gini ceritanya ya #nanyasamadirisendiri**

**Sejujurnya~ ide semakin mandek dan bingung mau buat kaya gimana, tapi ini gak bisa cepet ditamatin karena masih lumayan panjang alurnya -_-**

**Maafkan saya T.T**

**Kelanjutannya diusahakan cepet, tapi berhubung udah mulai masuk kuliah lagi jadi yah~**

**Kritik dan saran ditunggu di kotak reviewnya guys ^^**

**Kelanjutan cerita ini juga tergantung kalian.. #sokpenting #dibakar**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Byun Baekhyun tak henti meloncat-loncat kecil, bibirnya sedari tadi juga tidak berhenti menyanyikan lagu-lagu bernada gembira.

"Kau seperti orang gila sekarang" desis Chanyeol yang memang sengaja mengantar Baekhyun pulang. Awalnya dia khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun yang habis terkena lemparan bola yang lumayan keras, siapa tahu Baekhyun amnesia dan mendadak lupa jalan pulang, begitu pikir Chanyeol.

Namun sepertinya dia salah.

"Chanyeol-ah~ aku sangat senanggg sekali hari ini~"

"Yayaya, aku sudah tahu Baek. Kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan kali."

"Benarkah? Bahkan ratusan kali mengatakan itu rasanya masih kurang."

"Sesukamulah" sahut Chanyeol cuek, membiarkan sahabatnya itu terus berbicara tentang Kris dan kegembiraannya yang menurut Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan.

"Kita sudah sampai. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Ucap Chanyeol saat mereka berdua tiba didepan pagar rumah Baekhyun.

"Mau langsung pulang? Tumben sekali, biasanya kau mau menumpang makan dulu." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak mau telingaku bertambah panas mendengar ceritamu." Sahut Chanyeol sambil menutup kedua telinganya dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Aiisshh teman macam apa kau? Sudah sana pergi.. hush hush... Awas saja kalau kau bercerita tentang bocah albino itu juga. Aku tak akan mendengarkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun, lalu berbalik dan membuka pagar rumahnya.

"Yasudah. Aku pergi." Ucap Chanyeol. Tepat saat dia membalikkan badan, tampak seorang namja yang sangat familiar untuknya berjalan ke arah rumah Baekhyun.

"Luhan-ssi?"

"Ah, kau namja aneh yang ada ditempat kuliah Baekhyun kan?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Chanyeol. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Chanyeol memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku jaket yang dipakainya, "Aku habis mengantar Baekhyun." Dia lalu memperhatikan Luhan dari atas kebawah. Wajar memang jika Luhan ke rumah Baekhyun toh mereka memang saling kenal, tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh untuk Chanyeol. Pakaian yang dikenakan Luhan terlalu santai, hanya celana pendek, kaos dan sendal jepit. Apa mungkin rumah Luhan dekat sehingga tak perlu berpakaian rapi? Buktinya namja itu juga berjalan kaki.

"Mau mengunjungi kekasihmu? Apa kalian tetangga?" Tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

Luhan menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Tetangga? Ah, aku memang tinggal serumah dengan Baekhyun, dia bahkan yang membawaku ke sini." Sahut Luhan seadanya.

"Mwoo? Jadi kalian sudah setinggal serumaaahhh?!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara beratnya. Matanya terbelalak. Dia tak menyangka Baekhyun berani membawa Luhan kerumah. Dan kenapa Baekhyun tidak bercerita padanya dan malah berusaha menutupinya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau berteriak? Aaiisshhh kau dan dia sama saja, senang sekali membuat telingaku sakit."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil. "Ah mianhae, aku terlalu terkejut mendengar itu."

Luhan berdecak pelan. Kemudian melewati Chanyeol. "Tunggu" ucap Chanyeol, membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Kepalanya berputar ke samping.

"Wae?"

"Benarkah kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa seperti yang pernah kau katakan?" Tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

Luhan memicingkan matanya.

"Maksudku, aku bukan ingin mencampuri urusan orang, sebagai sahabat aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan hubungan kami. Tapi yang jelas Baekhyun bertanggungjawab atas diriku selama beberapa bulan ini."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Sepertinya kau hanya bisa mengetahuinya sampai situ. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Luhan lagi, lalu kembali menuju pagar, memasuki rumah.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Memang otaknya yang lambat berpikir atau bagaimana dia juga tidak mengerti.

Tanggung jawab? Apa mungkin Baekhyun? Chanyeol buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran anehnya. Lalu jika Baekhyun memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Luhan, kenapa Baekhyun masih tergila-gila dengan Kris?

"Ah sudahlah, untuk apa aku repot-repot memikirkan si pendek itu?" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian, melirik sebentar ke arah rumah Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya kembali berbalik arah pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tak berhenti tersenyum. Sepulang dari kampusnya, ia langsung menuju ruang keluarga dan berkaroke ria. Para maid hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan anak kedua di keluarga Byun itu, sambil tersenyum-senyum melihat tingkah anehnya.

_I got a boy meotjin!  
I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy, handsome boy  
Naemam da gajyeo gan_

Dirinya bernyanyi sambil meniru gerakan dance dari lagu tersebut.

"Ckckck, semakin aneh saja tingkahnya." Kalimat itu meluncur dari mulut Luhan saat melewati ruang keluarga dan melihat kelakuan aneh dari namja yang telah membebaskannya itu.

"Ohooohh... Heyyoo Princeee.. Ayo ke sini, kita menyanyi bersama" ajak Baekhyun begitu mendapati Luhan yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Shireo.. Aku tidak mau ikutan aneh sepertimu." Sahut Luhan. Saat dia akan menuju kamarnya, Baekhyun keburu menariknya untuk bergabung.

"Ayolah... Berhubung aku sedang senaaannggg sekali hari ini, kau juga harus merasakannya." Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan sukses membuat Luhan bergidik ngeri.

Luhan tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Dirinya hanya bisa melongo menatap Baekhyun yang kembali menyanyi dan menari. "Baekhyun-ah, apa kau kerasukan roh?"

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak, "Roh? Astaga Luhan, ini zaman modern. Mana ada kerasukan seperti yang kau bilaangg?!" Baekhyun mematikan musik, lalu menarik Luhan untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Lalu kalau bukan kerasukan apa namanya? Kau bertingkah seperti orang gila. Ah, memang kau - "

Plak

Untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun memukul kepala Luhan. Dan Luhan yakin jika Baekhyun terus memukulnya, dia bisa-bisa kehilangan ingatannya.

"Hhhhh... kau ini kadang suka tak mengerti suasana. Bukankah ku bilang aku sedang senang? Ah ani.. sanggaaaaaattt senang." Ucap Baekhyun, menarik Luhan agar mendekat dan bersandar manja dilengannya.

"Tingkahmu yang seperti ini membuatku semakin takut denganmu." Luhan mendorong kepala Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya agar namja itu menjaga jarak dengannya.

"Arasso.. arasso" sahutnya kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang bergelayut dilengan Luhan.  
Luhan hanya mencibir.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa aku senang?" Tanya Baekhyun.

'Aih, ingin sekali ditanya' batin Luhan.

"Tadi siang aku terkena lemparan bola basket dan aku sennaaanngg sekali." Luhan melotot tak percaya ke arah Baekhyun. Baru kali ini dirinya mendengar cerita orang yang senang terkena lemparan bola. Dirinya yakin 100% ada yang salah dengan namja ini.

"Pasti kau pikir aku anehkan?" Ucap Baekhyun saat melihat raut wajah Luhan. "Makanya, dengarkan dulu ceritaku sampai selesai." Baekhyun berdehem, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. "Awalnya aku memang berniat mengomel tadi, kepalaku rasanya berdenyut dan pusing. Oh untung saja aku tidak amnesia. Tapi begitu tahu siapa pelakunya, kepalaku rasanya berhenti berdenyut dan denyutan itu dengan cepat berpindah ke jantungku. Astaga-astagaaa... Rasanya aku rela terkena lemparan oleh Kris sunbae setiap harinya." Baekhyun kembali meraih tangan Luhan dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Kris sunbae?"

Baekhyun menyunggingkan seulas senyum manis. "Ne, aku pernah ceritakan tentang orang yang aku suka?"

Luhan hanya menggangguk. Mana mungkin dia lupa. Dia sangat ingat bagaimana Baekhyun membandingkan dirinya dengan namja itu dan mengatakan jika Luhan kalah jauh dibandingkan dengannya. Menyebalkan.

"Dan kau tahu? Dia sangat mencemaskanku, bahkan tadi menyuruhku untuk ke rumah sakit dan mau mengantarkanku pulang. Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa aku semalam." Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya senang.

Luhan hanya menatapnya jengah, tampak dirinya tidak tertarik dengan cerita Baekhyun.

"Ah kalau bukan karena si telinga besar, aku pasti sudah pulang diantar Kris sunbae." Mengingat kelakuan Chanyeol yang tadi terus memaksa Kris agar membiarkan Baekhyun pulang dengan dirinya saja membuat Baekhyun sebal, bisa-bisanya namja itu mengacaukan kesempatan emas Baekhyun. Tapi sudahlah, walaupun begitu dia juga sudah cukup senang.

"Oh maksudmu temanmu yang kemarin itu? Aku sempat bertemu dengannya didepan tadi."

"Apa? Kau bertemu dengannya.. Astaga kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?! Lalu apa kau bilang jika kau juga tinggal disini?"

"Tentu, memang seperti itukan?" Baekhyun mendadak lemas, dia yakin pasti akan diinterogasi habis-habisan oleh Chanyeol. "Matilah aku... Lagipula kau -" Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan. "Aaahhh, apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Kenapa kau keluar, tidak biasanya kau keluar sendiri."

Mata Luhan menyipit. "Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya mau pergi ke toko tadi karena disuruh ahjummonim untuk membeli beberapa barang."

"Lalu mana barangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak jadi membelinya." Luhan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna gold dari sakunya.

"Ahjummonim tidak memberiku uang, dia hanya memberi kartu ini. Lalu aku membelinya dengan apa kalau tidak ada uang? Maksudnya aku harus berjudi dengan kartu ini untuk mendapat uang?" Luhan mendesis. "Astaga kupikir kadang keluarga kalian aneh se - aaakkhhhh saa-aakkkhh-hiittt"

Baekhyun mencekik leher Luhan sebelum namja malang itu sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Enak saja. Kau yang aneh tahu bukan keluargakuuuuu.."

"B-baaaa-eekkkhh"

.

.

.

.

.

Handphone miliknya terus berdering. Baekhyun ragu apakah harus menjawabnya atau tidak. Dia sudah melihat nama penelepon yang tertera dilayar, Park Chanyeol. Hari ini dia tidak ada jadwal kuliah, dan Baekhyun yakin 100% Chanyeol sedang dalam tahap penasaran tingkat tinggi tentang dirinya dan Luhan yang tinggal serumah.

Handphonenya berhenti berdering untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian kembali berdering. Baekhyun tahu, jika dia tidak mengangkat telepon dari Chanyeol, sudah dapat dipastikan namja itu akan terus meneleponnya sampai perang dunia kembali meletus lagi.

Akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah dan mengangkat teleponnya. "Yeo-"

"Astaga Byun, aku lelah meneleponmu. Ya, apa kau lupa janji kita? Aku sudah hampir menciut menunggumu sejak tadi." Terdengar suara berat Chanyeol yang terus berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Janji?" Gumam Baekhyun. Dia menepuk keningnya begitu teringat janji yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu.

"Mianhae, Yeol-ah. Jeongmal, aku lupa."

"Say whaattt? Kau benar-benar... jadi kau sekarang masih dirumaahhh? Tega sekali."

"Mian-mian.. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud sengaja."

"Hhhhhhh" terdengar suara Chanyeol yang mendesah dari sebrang sana.

"Ppaliwa... awas saja kalau kau lama."

Baekhyun mendengar telepon ditutup di ujung sana. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa jika mengajak Chanyeol untuk menemaninya ke memberi beberapa peralatan lukis baru? Dengan segera dia turun dari tempat tidur dan berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Baekhyun tiba ditempat janjiannya dengan Chanyeol. Matanya mencari-cari sosok tinggi yang sedari tadi menunggunya, namun dia tak menemukannya.

Drrrttt drrttttt...

Tepat saat dia akan duduk, handphonenya bergetar, tampak dilayar sebuah pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

_Baekhyun-ah~ Mianhae, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini kkkk... Tadi aku bertemu dengan Sehun di cafe, jadi aku menemaninya saja~.. Siapa suruh kau terlambat-_- Eh tapi bagus juga sih, aku jadi menghabiskan hari dengannya bukan denganmu^^_

"Mwooo? Enak saja dia. Aaaiissshh kalau tahu begini aku minta ditemani saja oleh Suho hyung." Baekhyun menghentak-hentakan kaki seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberi permen dan berhasil membuat pengunjung cafe itu menatapnya aneh, namun Baekhyun tidak peduli.

Dengan segera dia meninggalkan cafe itu dan menaiki elevator, memencet tombol angka 5. Toko tempat Baekhyun membeli peralatan memang berada di mall yang sama dengan cafe itu jadi dia masih bisa pergi sendiri. Dirinya masih terus mengerutu, untungnya dia sendiri di dalam elevator itu.

Elevator berhenti dilantai 2, tampak seorang namja berada di depan pintu elevator yang terbuka, mata Baekhyun membulat seketika. 'Kris sunbae...'

Reaksi yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh namja itu.

"Oh, kau..."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung, dia berusaha mengatur napasnya saat Kris berdiri disampingnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Nde?" Baekhyun menoleh ke samping dan mendongakkan kepalanya, tepat pada saat itu, matanya dan Kris saling bertemu, buru-buru Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. "Gwenchana, tidak ada efek samping tenang saja." Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

Elevator tiba dilantai 5 dan keduanya keluar bersama. "Ah iya aku belum tahu namamu. Aku Kris." Kris menyodorkan tangannya dan Baekhyun hanya terpaku.

'Aku tahu...'

"Baekhyun imnida... Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun menyambut tangan Kris. 'Astaga-astaga aku memegang tangannya. Ya Tuhan apa ini mimpi'

Lama Baekhyun melamun dengan posisi tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Kris sampai namja itu berdehem dan Baekhyun buru-buru melepaskan tangannya.

"Ah, mian"

"Gwenchana.. sepertinya kau mudah berkeringat ya? Padahal disini dingin." Kris menunjuk tangannya yang terasa basah sehabis salaman tadi.

'Itu karena aku gugup tahu.'

"Ne, aku memang mudah berkeringat." Dalam hati Baekhyun meruntuki kebodohannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Itu... aku mau ke art shop. Membeli beberapa alat lukis." Kris berhenti sejenak. "Kau mahasiswa seni lukis? Ah beruntung sekali dirimu." Baekhyun yang turut berhenti mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Dari dulu aku mau masuk jurusan itu. Tapi aku tidak lulus karena mereka bilang lukisanku abstrak dan hanya coretan."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, "Benarkah?"

"Ne, padahal aku mau memperdalamnya lagi, bukan hanya sekedar hobi. Ah tunggu... kau bisa mengajariku?"

"Mengajarimu?" Tanya Baekhyun ulang.

"Ne, kau maukan?"

'TENTU SAJA AKU MAU, MANA MUNGKIN AKU MENOLAAKK AAAHHHH' jerit Baekhyun kegirangan dalam hati. Namun dapat dipastikan jika dia mengatakan itu Kris akan langsung kabur dan menjauhinya. Jadi dia hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum.

"Asaahhh... Gomawo.. Kalau begitu kajja.. Aku juga harus membeli peralatan sekarang." Kris memegang tangan Baekhyun dan berjalan kembali.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, sambil menunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang, yang jelas dia sangat sangat sangat senang. Dalam hati dia berterimakasih kepada Chanyeol yang telah meninggalkannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kris hanya melirik Baekhyun sekilas dan tersenyum.

'I got you...'

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia bilang kau menarik?" Kyungsoo menegaskan sekali lagi.

Baekhyun mengangguk senang. "Ne, bukan hanya menarik. Dia juga bilang aku pintar, berbakat dan manis." Wajah Baekhyun memerah begitu kembali mengingat saat Kris mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu. "Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau tahu artinya?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar-binar.

"Artinya dia buta, sedang mabuk, atau pembohong" celetuk Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melempar Luhan dengan bantal sofa yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu" sahut Baekhyun sinis.

"Menurutku juga dia hanya basa-basi. Hyung, kau tahukan dia sudah mempunyai kekasih? Jadi jangan berharap dia memiliki maksud lain." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya, cemberut.

"Kris sunbae mahasiswa jurusan sastrakan? Biasanya mereka pandai berkata-kata" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi, membuat Baekhyun semakin cemberut.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar. Aaaahh tidak bisakah kalian bilang '_Dia mungkin ada rasa denganmu'_ atau '_Wah itu bagus sekali hyung, ada harapan kau bisa dengannya'_ dasar menyebalkan." Baekhyun yang kesal melenggang pergi dan memasuki kamarnya.

Luhan memutar kepalanya menghadap Kyungsoo, "Apa aku salah? Akukan hanya mengatakan pendapatku. Bagaimana jika itu memang benar?" Ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu. Mereka berduapun menyusul Baekhyun masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing.

Luhan melangkah pelan, menuju meja kecil yang berada di dekat jendela, tempat dimana dia meletakkan bunga mawarnya. Tercetak senyuman miris saat melihat mawar yang sudah agak layu, ada kelopak yang sudah berguguran. "Apa aku benar-benar bisa menemukan cinta sejati dan melanjutkan hidupku lagi? Atau aku memang ditadirkan menghilang selamanya?"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Fiuuhhh, ini chapter dadakan banget, gak ada rencana buat ngepost hari ini tapi lagi ada ide, jadi aneh -_-**

**Gak tau kenapa lama-lama jadi agak males buat nulis fanfic T,T #Curhat.**

**Terima kasih buat readers yang masih mau baca FF buatanku~ ea..**

**And last**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Wow, tidak ku sangka kau bisa bertunangan dengan Lay hyung, ku kira dia akan meninggalkan namja sepertimu." Ledek Baekhyun kepada Suho.

Suho mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun. "Harusnya kau khawatir dengan dirimu sendiri. Mana ada orang yang mau dengan namja bawel dan menyebalkan sepertimu." Balas Suho.

"Cih, asal kau tahu saja, diluar sana banyak namja ataupun yeoja yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihku. Tapi ya belum ada saja yang cocok denganku."

"Oh ya?" Suho pura-pura berpikir, lalu punggung tangannya menyentuh kening Baekhyun. "Pasti kau berkhayal lagi ya?" ucapnya kemudian dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Baekhyun.

Bibir mungil milik Baekhyun mempout dengan imut, pipinya juga dikembungkan. "Hyuuunggg!" teriak Baekhyun agak keras dan membuat para tamu undangan beralih menatap kedua kakak beradik itu.

Dengan kesal Ryeowook menghampiri keduanya. "Kalian ini. Kalau mau bertengkar nanti saja di rumah. Bikin malu saja."

"Suho hyung meledekku eomma, bagaimana aku tidak kesal?" adu Baekhyun.

"Hei pendek, kau duluan yang memulainya." Balas Suho tidak mau kalah.

"Kau juga pendek."

"Biar saja, setidaknya masih ada yang mau denganku." Suho menunjukkan cincin berwarna silver yang tersemat dijarinya tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

Namja bermata sipit itu mendengus kesal. "Lihat saja. Sebentar lagi aku akan memiliki kekasih dan aku akan segera bawa kehadapanmu biar kau puas."

Suho hanya tersenyum meremehkan. "Siapa? Luhan? Aku bahkan tidak percaya namja setampan dia mau menjadi kekasihmu."

"Hyung!"

"Berhenti!" Sebelum sempat keduanya beradu mulut lagi, Ryeowook segera memisahkan keduanya dengan menarik Baekhyun jauh-jauh dari Suho karena dia tahu kalau anak keduanya ini memang suka memancing pertengkaran duluan.

"Astaga, kapan kau bisa bersikap dewasa?" ucap Ryeowook kemudian.

"Aku sudah dewasa eomma."

Ryeowook lalu memukul kepala Baekhyun. "Dewasa darimana? Ya, kau ini seperti anak kecil. Bahkan Kyungsoo sikapnya lebih dewasa darimu."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab perkataan Ryeowook karena dia tahu jika dia membalasnya dirinya akan mendapat ceramahan tiada henti dari Kim Ryeowook.

"Oh iya, mana Luhan?" tanya Ryeowook begitu menyadari dirinya tidak melihat batang hidung Luhan sejak acara pertukaran cincin selesai.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Molla, akukan tidak mungkin selalu memperhatikan dan mengikuti dia."

Ryeowook memperhatikan sekitar, memastikan jika Luhan sedang tidak berada mereka. "Baekhyun-ah, sampai kapan Luhan akan tinggal dirumah kita?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara pelan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksud eomma?"

Ryeowook menghela napas pelan. "Sebenarnya eomma dan appa awalnya memang tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya, tapi apa dia akan tinggal dirumah kita selamanya? Apa dia memang tidak ada satupun keluarga yang dimiliki? Ditambah dia hanya dirumah, tidak bekerja atau kuliah."

Baekhyun terdiam, dia sudah menduga jika suatu saat orangtuanya akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Emm.. itu…" Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa dia harus bercerita yang sebenarnya tentang siapa Luhan? Sepertinya tidak mungkin, dia sudah terlanjur berbohong dari awal. "Sebenarnya rumah Luhan yang terbakar masih dibangun, jadi ya dia akan segera pergi begitu selesai." Ryeowook hanya menggangguk-angguk. "Luhan sebenarnya memang sedang cuti kuliah, dan dia juga bilang padaku jika akan bekerja. Dia tak enak jika terus merepotkan keluarga kita." Baekhyun bersyukur karena otaknya sangat pandai dalam hal mengarang bebas.

"Syukurlah." Ucap Ryeowook. "Kau jangan salah sangka Baekhyun-ah, ini bukan berarti eomma tidak menyukai Luhan."

"Ne, aku mengerti."

Ryeowook lalu merangkul bahu Baekhyun. "Hanya ingin memastikan saja. Mana mungkinkan eomma akan membiarkanmu bersama dengan namja yang tidak memiliki pekerjaan dan masa depan."

Mata Baekhyun membulat seketika. "Eommaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Kira-kira apa pekerjaan yang cocok untuknya?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo.

Keduanya memandangi Luhan yang berada di depan mereka dengan intens.

"Bagaimana kalau pelayan cafe? Kurasa itu mudah." Usul Kyungsoo.

"Dia terlalu kaku untuk jadi pelayan."

"Kalau koki?"

"Mana mungkin dia bisa memasak, apalagi masakan luar negeri."

"Karyawan perusahaan?"

"Kau gila? Bahkan dia tidak mengerti apa itu perusahaan." Baekhyun menatap jengah Kyungsoo yang masih berpikir.

"Kasir minimarket?"

"Memangnya dia bisa menggunakan mesin kasir dan menghitung uang?"

"Guru?"

"Dia bahkan tidak sekolah Kyungsoo-ya."

Sekarang giliran Kyungsoo yang menatap kesal Baekhyun. "Lalu apaa? Kau ini bisanya hanya berkomentar saja tapi tidak memberi ide." Sewot Kyungsoo.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang tak tahu permasalahannya. Dia tiba-tiba diseret masuk ke kamar oleh Baekhyun dan hanya menyaksikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memperdebatkan hal yang tidak dimengertinya sama sekali.

"Kami berdua sedang membicarakan nasibmu ke depannya." Sahut Baekhyun. "Kau tidak mungkin selamanya hanya dirumah saja seperti ini. Kau harus bekerja Han-ah. Lagi pula mana ada orang yang mau denganmu jika kau hanya seorang pengangguran."

Luhan hanya menggangguk-angguk. "Tapi akukan pangeran. Mana ada pangeran yang bekerja? Itu hanya untuk rakyat biasa."

Baekhyun mendorong dahi Luhan. "Sadarlah. Kau sudah bukan pangeran lagi sekarang. Kalau kau menemukan cinta sejatimu, bagaimana kalian hidup jika tidak bekerja. Kau mau makan apa dan tinggal dimana jika tidak memiliki uang?"

"Aku akan tinggal disini dan meminta makan padamu." Sahut Luhan polos, berhasil membuat Baekhyun _sweatdrop_.

"Ya! Enak saja kau bicara, aku hanya bertanggungjawab sampai kau bertemu cinta sejatimu. Setelah itu masa bodoh. Kau mau kelaparan atau jadi gelandanganpun aku tidak peduli." decak kesal Baekhyun. Dia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Luhan hanya memberikan cengiran, membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

'Lama-lama aku akan mengurung mereka berdua agar akur.' Batin Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan keduanya. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikan keduanya yang sudah terbiasa seperti itu dan kembali memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang sekiranya memang cocok untuk Luhan.

"Aha!" Kyungsoo menjentikan jarinya. Jika ini adalah komik, maka akan ada lampu yang muncul disisi kepala Kyungsoo. "Luhan hyung, kau pasti jago berkuda, memanah dan bertarung dengan pedangkan?"

Luhan tersenyum bangga. "Tentu saja. Aku berlatih semua itu sejak kecil dan tidak ada yang bisa menandingiku."

"Dasar sombong." Baekhyun mencibir pelan, namun masih bisa didengar Luhan dan namja itu hanya mengabaikannya.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Aku ingat, pamannya temanku adalah sutradara film action dan dia sedang butuh orang yang bisa mengajarkan ketiga hal itu sekaligus ke para pemeran dalam film terbarunya. Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau mau mengusulkan Luhan? Memangnya dia masih bisa? Siapa tahu tubuhnya kaku karena lama terkurung dipatung." Luhan mendelik kesal.

"Kalau belum dicoba mana mungkin tahu." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan. "Apa kau mau hyung?"

"Baiklah, walaupun aku tidak mengerti tapi aku mau saja. Lagipula jika kau yang mengusulkan pasti baik untukku." Dia lalu menunjuk Baekhyun. "Dan kau, jika kau melihat keahlianku itu pasti kau akan tergila-gila padaku."

"Cih, tidak akan." Baekhyun membalas cepat disertai gelengan dikepalanya.

"Kita lihat saja."

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoaaaammmm…" Baekhyun menguap lebar, tangannya sibuk menggambar diatas kertas dan hanya sesekali melihat ke depan dimana ada dosen yang sedang menjelaskan materi. Bukannya dia tidak menyukai mata pelajarannya, hanya saja dia memang sedang malas untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dosen.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Sudah dua minggu sejak Luhan mulai mengajar para pemain film action yang entah bagaimana caranya Kyungsoo bisa menyakinkan sang sutradara agar mau memberi kesempatan pada Luhan. Dan sejak saat itupula Baekhyun sangat jarang bertemu dengan Luhan di rumah karena kadang namja itu suka pulang malam ketika Baekhyun tertidur dan berangkat ketika Baekhyun sudah ke kampus. Kyungsoo dengan senang hati menjadi supir pribadi Luhan karena memang jadwal kuliahnya yang tidak begitu padat.

Jika Luhan pulang cepatpun mereka jarang berinteraksi karena Luhan langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan beristirahat. Karena itu kadang Baekhyun merasa kesepian karena tidak ada teman bertengkar, Suho sudah tinggal bersama Lay sedangkan Kyungsoo selalu mengabaikan jika Baekhyun sudah mulai mencari gara-gara.

"Astaga kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, menyingkirkan bayang-bayang Luhan yang entah sejak kapan menguasai pikirannya.

Saat itu, Baekhyun merasakan handphone miliknya bergetar, dengan cepat dia mengambilnya dari saku celana.

_Hyung, mianhae.. Hari ini aku ada kelas pengganti jadi tidak bisa menjemput Luhan hyung. Bisa minta tolong untuk menjemputnya? Kau sudah tidak ada kelas lagi siang inikan?_

"Isshh enak saja menyuruh orang.." cibir Baekhyun. Dia ingin menolak tetapi tangannya malah mengetikkan kata-kata yang lain.

_Hmmm.. Baiklah, kau kirim saja alamatnya. Sehabis ini aku segera ke sana._

Dia membaca ulang balasannya sebelum mengirim, dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa malah mengetik kata-kata yang berlawanan dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Tetapi dia tidak ingin merubahnya dan memutuskan untuk mengirimnya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengejek dia nanti di sana." Ucapnya kemudian dan tanpa dia kehendaki sebuah senyuman terbentuk dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keren….

Hanya kata itulah yang berada di otak Baekhyun melihat Luhan. Dia tidak pernah melihat Luhan sekeren ini sebelumnya. Bagaimana dia berkelahi dengan menggunakan pedang dan mengalahkan lawannya, bahkan saat sang actor pemeran utama yang mencontohnya kalah jauh disbanding Luhan. Baekhyun berani bertaruh jika Luhan lebih cocok menjadi pemeran utama dalam film ketimbang hanya sebagai pelatihnya saja.

Saking terbuai akan pesona Luhan yang semakin memenuhi pikirannya, Baekhyun tidak sadar jika namja itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Baekhyun-ah.."

"Baekhyun-ah.." Panggil Luhan lagi sambil mengibas-ibaskan tangannya diwajah Baekhyun, namun tetap tak direspon

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun.." Luhan menaikan volume suaranya dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mwo? Aku tidak tuli, kenapa berteriak-teriak?" sahut Baekhyun ketus, berusaha menyembunyikan kekagetannya. 'Sejak kapan dia disini?' batinnya.

"Tidak tuli? Aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali tadi, tapi kau diam." Luhan duduk di bangku yang memang tersedia disana, lalu minum dari botol yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Suasana mendadak hening, Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa mendadak dia gugup dan tidak menemukan bahan obrolan.

"Tumben kau yang ke sini, memangnya Kyungsoo kemana?" tanya Luhan memecah keheningan.

"Dia masih ada kelas, apa kau tidak suka jika aku yang menjemput?" tanya balik Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia agak kecewa dengan pertanyaan Luhan, kenapa Luhan tidak menanyakan tentang dirinya. Apa mungkin Luhan mulai menyukai dongsaengnya itu?

"Tidak juga, aku hanya bertanya." Sahut Luhan singkat. "Oh iya, bisa tolong ambilkan handuk di tasku?" ucapnya lagi menunjuk tas kecil berwarna biru yang ada disebelah Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengambil handuk yang diminta Luhan dan mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah Luhan. Luhan terkesiap dengan perlakuan mendadak Baekhyun. "Kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Oh…" sahut Luhan. Matanya masih terus menatap Baekhyun. Merasa Luhan memandangnya dan menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukannya, refleks Baekhyun langsung melempar handuk yang masih dipegangnya tepat ke wajah Luhan.

"Ya! Lap sendiri wajahmu, kenapa jadi aku?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan kegugupan yang semakin menjadi, wajahnya mendadak memerah.

Luhan mendengus, "Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu?" sahut Luhan sewot lalu mengelap wajahnya yang memang masih penuh dengan keringat.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi, 'Sadarlah Byun Baekhyun.' Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk kecil kedua pipinya, tanpa mengetahui Luhan yang diam-diam masih memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Waaahh ternyata bayaranku banyak juga. Tidak sia-sia usahaku selama ini." Luhan berdecak kagum saat membuka amplop putih yang berisikan hasil kerjanya selama dua minggu terakhir. Ini pertama kali seumur hidupnya dia menghasilkan uang sendiri. Wajar saja, selama menjadi pangeran dia tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan tentang uang karena semuanya sudah tersedia untuknya tanpa harus bekerja keras.

"Aku akan membelikan hadiah kecil untuk kedua orangtuamu dan Suho sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan aku juga akan mengajak Kyungsoo makan di restaurant besok.

"Hanya mereka? Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" gerutu Baekhyun dari kursi kemudi.

Luhan pura-pura berpikir. "Emmm, sepertinya tidak." Dia memasang wajah polosnya.

"Kau tidak memberikan hadiah juga untukku atau mentraktirku makan? Apa kau lupa siapa yang membuatmu bisa menghirup udara segar lagi?"

"Haruskah?"

Mendengar jawaban Luhan yang membuat emosinya mendadak naik, Baekhyun mengerem mobilnya mendadak, membuat Luhan tersentak ke depan.

"Kau gila?! Mau membuatku mati mendadak?" teriak Luhan kesal. Dia memegang dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Bagaimanapun Luhan tidak mau mati konyol karena Baekhyun.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa? Dasar makhluk menyebalkan. Keluar sana dari mobilku." Baekhyun mendorong-dorong Luhan dengan kasar, menarik baju dan rambut Luhan hingga berantakan. Meluapkan kekesalannya.

"Berhenti Baekhyun-ah. Aku hanya bercanda."

Baekhyun menghentikan tindakan anarkisnya, lalu kembali ketempat duduknya semula. Menatap Luhan untuk memberinya penjelasan.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakanmu. Memangnya kau mau apa dariku?" ucapnya lagi sambil merapikan rambut dan bajunya yang sudah tak berbentuk.

"Benarkah?" Sikap Baekhyun berubah seketika. Dia menatap Luhan lekat. "Kau tidak bohongkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak" sahut Luhan pasti. Ya, mana mungkin dia bisa melupakan seorang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar otaknya dan beberapa saat kemudian menjentikan jarinya. "Aku mau ke taman bermain."

.

.

.

.

.

"Woooaaaahhhhhh…" Luhan langsung tercengang begitu melangkahkan kakinya ke taman bermain.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Ini pasti pertama kali kau ke taman bermain seperti inikan?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias, lagipula mana mungkin ada taman bermain di zaman Joseon?

"Jangan hanya diam di sana, kau harus mencoba semua yang ada di sini." Baekhyun meraih tangan Luhan yang berdiri masih terkagum-kagum disebelahnya. "Kajja."

Mereka bermain dari satu wahana ke wahana yang lainnya, sepanjang hari mereka habiskan untuk bermain dan tertawa. Baekhyun sangat puas ketika melihat Luhan mual-mual setelah naik wahana cangkir yang berputar. Namun dia juga harus menahan malu saat Luhan mengajaknya bermain kuda-kudaan dan berlaga seperti menaiki kuda yang asli, sungguh Baekhyun ingin memutilasi Luhan karena kelakuan namja itu berhasil membuat mereka menjadi bahan tertawaan pengunjung yang melihat.

Baekhyun sempat kesal dan mendiamkan Luhan setelah itu, tetapi akhirnya dia memaafkan Luhan karena namja itu menyogoknya dengan permen kapas dan sebuah boneka beruang kecil. Baekhyun bersumpah dia namja dan tidak suka boneka, tetapi dia bingung entah kenapa malah menyukai boneka pemberian Luhan itu.

Langit mulai gelap dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang karena besok Luhan harus kembali bekerja dan Baekhyun ada kelas pagi. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan dengan Baekhyun yang terus memeluk boneka beruang barunya di depan dada.

Keduanya berjalan ke depan gerbang dan mencari taksi karena memang Baekhyun sengaja tidak membawa mobil hari ini.

"Terima kasih Luhan." Ucap Baekhyun tulus saat keduanya sudah berada di dalam taksi.

Luhan menegok ke arah Baekhyun yang terduduk disebelahnya, namja mungil itu terlihat lelah dan dia juga menguap beberapa kali. "Kau mengantuk?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh.." Baekhyun merapatkan duduknya dengan Luhan dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Luhan. "Tapi jujur aku senang sekali hari ini."

"Aku juga.." sahut Luhan lalu membenarkan posisi kepala Baekhyun agar namja itu nyaman. "Tidurlah.. Aku akan membangunkan kalau sudah sampai"

Dapat Luhan rasakan Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan tak lama kemudian namja itu sudah terlelap dibahunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membaringkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Namja itu masih terlelap sampai taksi yang membawa mereka sudah didepan rumah. Luhan tidak tega untuk membangunkan Baekhyun dan lebih memilih untuk menggendongnya saja, toh tubuh Baekhyun tidak terlalu berat.

Tak lupa dia menyelimuti Baekhyun agar tubuhnya tidak kedinginan. Terdengar leguhan kecil dari mulut Baekhyun, tubuhnya juga mengeliat kecil dan tertidur kembali.

Luhan menatap lekat-lekat wajah itu, tersenyum simpul lalu menyentuh hidung Baekhyun.

"Wajahmu sangat damai saat sedang tertidur, bukan seperti dirimu yang biasa."

Tangannya tergerak menyentuh wajah Baekhyun, sangat lembut agar tak membangunkannya. Sentuhannya terhenti tepat dibibir Baekhyun. Seperti tersihir, Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun dan mencium bibir mungil Baekhyun cukup lama.

"Sepertinya aku memang menyukaimu…" ucap Luhan setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

Dia kembali mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan namja itu sendiri.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyunnie…"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Buat yang minta Lubaek sweet moment udah aku buat tuh~ maaf kalo failed T.T abis ngetiknya sambil ngerjain tugas juga #curhat..**

**FF ini mungkin bakal dibuat sampai 10 chap aja, gak kuat kalo banyak-banyak hehehehe...**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review, fav or follow.. uh lovelove deh sama kalian :***

**Kalau ada kritik saran atau apapun ditunggu di kotak review...~**


End file.
